dear Kindapper
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: "Me miraste y tú no eras lo que creí. Llévame a un mundo donde no pueda regresar" CORTE INFORMATIVO: El día de hoy, un grupo de estudiantes del instituto privado Aurum fueron secuestradas.
1. Presagio

_Pues la fiebre del SangoxMiroku me susurró al oído, induciéndome a escribir este fic (Aún cuando estaba planeando publicar otro). Pero, bueno, esta será una historia corta con capítulos cortos con el fin de hacer una aportación a esta pareja que está comenzando a ser olvidada (¡Vamos, la exterminadora y el monje tienen un sin fin de posibilidades!)._

_**Nunca hay que olvidar que: Los personajes le pertenecen enteramente a Rumiko Takahashi y, las canciones citadas y por citar, a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

**PRESAGIO:**

**Observaba diosas, cazaba gatos, contestó el teléfono**

_Una voz perdida, una visión nublosa, no hay impedimento en absoluto,  
El tiempo sigue pasando de forma sistemática, sin expresión y sin fin  
_**—****exist†trace****, RE-PROLOGUE**

* * *

No. Los hombres no le gustaban. Ellos siempre eran iguales: simples, preocupados, cerrados en su mundo, y su único atractivo —o interés— era el dinero. Por eso hoy los estaba ignorando completamente, más que nunca.

_«Cuando todo esté listo...»_

Ah, pero las mujeres, esa era una cosa diferente. Sin importar cuánto buscaras, nunca encontrarías dos iguales. Y, de alguna forma, siempre se la arreglaban para resultar interesantes. Algunas veces por su propia naturaleza encantadora y otras hasta con engaños, pero siempre lograban lo que querían. Por eso hoy las estaba admirando.

_«Mi nombre es...»_

Una estudiante americana de apariencia frágil, una pálida muñeca de cuello delgado. _Linda, pareces una prima balerina, sólo come un poco más._

Esa señora latina de seño fruncido. _¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación en sus ojos? Dígame quién, y sus problemas se habrán ido._

Aquella muchacha de alborotada melena rubia y mirada perdida. _No aprietes los puños de esa forma o te encajarás las uñas. Oh, creo que eso es lo que querías._

Y, al lado de ella, una bajita y muy atractiva mujer asiática. _¡Qué ojos! Grises azulados, pero también rasgados. Vaya combinación. Una Sayuri de carne y hueso._

Se podía ver mucho con sólo pararse y prestar atención a las diosas terrenales, las que solían ser olvidadas. Sin embargo, un ronroneo le distrajo de observar el escenario nocturno de una ciudad de pecado y placer.

Había encontrado a una gatita perdida y la llevó a casa.

—Pequeña. ¿Crees que contigo _esto _parecerá un hogar? —Ella no respondió, sólo se rió.

La gatita se sacudió y jugueteó, quitándose la piel. Se veía tan divertida que la acompañó. Nadie tan linda debía de estar sola.

Después de un rato, la que jamás soportaría ser mascota y el que no se comprometía a ser su dueño, se cansaron de _jugar _y recordaron que ya era tiempo de olvidarse.

Dos de la mañana. Otra vez en la calle y, por segunda ocasión, fue interrumpido por otro ronroneo. Suspiró. Hoy estaría ocupado, pero no era bueno defraudar. Sin embargo, se percató de que este era un ronroneo _natural_. El sonido verdadero se trasladó a su departamento. Así, mientras la gatita se alimentaba, le hizo la misma pregunta que a su antecesora. Ella le miró a los ojos y movió la cabeza a un lado, después regresó a sus asuntos.

—Qué tonto. Los gatos no hablan. Ya debería saberlo. —Acarició la cabeza manchada y recibió afecto.

El celular comenzó a vibrar, el muy maldito. Permitió que sonara hasta que el del otro lado se hubiera cansado de intentar. No importaba, después de todo ya sabía quién era.

—Los gatos no hablarán, pero en mi mundo los _perros, _los muy perros,sí_. _Ya arruinaron mi mañana.

Algunas veces él era como las mujeres: un actor innato. Pero también era un hombre: interesado en el dinero. De naturaleza mentirosa, pero necesitado de calor. Vaya combinación.

Después observó a su nueva mascota: —Ahora el problema es saber con quién te dejo. Sí, pequeña. Papá se va de viaje.

_Una voz limitada, lo que escuchaste en el fondo de tu pecho, fue un grito  
"¿Para qué estoy aquí?"  
"...¿Para qué estoy viviendo? Date cuenta de..."  
_

* * *

_No tengo nada más que comentar sólo que espero aportar lo más que me permita esta molesta semana de exámenes (-_-). ¡Pero ya no debo de posponer las cosas! En una de esas me atropellan y adiós a mis ideas, pues no. Hasta pronto._

_Loops Magpe._

_Recuerden, queridos, "Carpe diem"_


	2. La mente herida

**CAPÍTULO 1: La mente herida**

_Quiero llorar, pero mi voz no sale_

_Quiero sonreír, pero no puedo hacerlo._

_Como el reflejo de un espejo, _  
_estoy atrapada en este falso mundo._

—**KOKIA, DOUKE**

* * *

Nada podría romper la concentración que tenía en el pizarrón. Ni siquiera los susurros de los estudiantes, los chirridos de los zapatos al arrastrarlos, ese avión de papel nómada, o incluso la mancha que tenía el profesor justo en medio de la frente, casi saludando... Nadie ni nada la separaría de su libreta, lápiz y los problemas de aplicación de derivadas. Esta era una lucha en la que ella se había propuesto no perder. E iba muy bien... hasta, que con un sonido de ruptura, su hilo de la continuidad fue roto.

Sólo Kagome Higurashi, por medio de gritos, pudo romper su trance.

_Derivadas, 1. Sango, 0._

La clase había acabado y era hora del almuerzo.

—En serio, Sango —la morena comenzó a reprenderla mientras caminaban en el pasillo—. Sólo tú puedes no darte cuenta de que ya tocaron. Éramos las únicas en el salón.

—Perdón, Kagome —se disculpó aunque, en realidad, no lo sentía. Ella estaba tan cerca de lograrlo—. Sé que desde la segunda clase tienes hambre, pero era una lección muy importante.

—¡Y muy aburrida! —la chica alzó la voz, pero, al estar solas en el pasillo, no hubo quién les reclamara—. No sé para qué nos van a servir las derivadas en la vida diaria. Es decir, no me imagino ir a la tienda y decir: "Oh, gentil señora, ¿podría darme una derivada de un kilo de chocolates?" ¡Pues no! En una de esas hasta me insultan.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —estaba tratando de verse seria, pero era difícil seguir molesta con ese tipo de comentarios—. No subestimes las capacidades de las personas.

—Lo sé porque ya lo intenté un vez con la señora de la cafetería. ¿No recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste por qué me miraba feo? Ahí está la respuesta. —Ambas comenzaron a reír.

—Hay que apurarnos, Kagome. Cuando tienes hambre, dices tantas tonterías. —Entonces, con los brazos entrelazados, entraron a la cafetería, dentro de un desfile de personas.

_Démonos apoyo mutuo._

La fila no era tan extensa, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos después del toque, así que tomaron sus bandejas y se unieron a la cola. Siempre era difícil el elegir qué comer. Siendo esta la escuela que _era_, había una diversidad increible de comida qué elegir. Siendo ellas quienes _eran_, sólo había una pequeña fracción que podían comprar. Siempre resultaba difícil el observar claramente en qué nivel se encontraban.

Esta vez se decidieron por unos simples sandwiches de ensalada de pollo y un jugo de manzana, como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. _«Tal vez si seguimos comiéndolos, rompamos algún record y eso trae dinero, ¿no?»_ solían comentar. Entonces se imaginaban en su tipo de riqueza: comiendo sandwiches del pollo de la mejor calidad y bebiendo jugo de manzana recien hecho por un sirviente que sólo se dedicara a hacer eso. El mayordomo de las manzanas.

—¿Tiene chocolate? —Kagome pidió, aleteando sus oscuras pestañas a la señora del almuerzo.

—No para ti, linda. —La empleada le sonrió con maldad. Vaya, así que era verdad.

—Ella te odia. —Le comentó Sango a la pobre chica que se había quedado sin su delicioso postre, mientras buscaba su tarjeta y la pasaba en esa máquina. Ahora todo estaba pagado. Parecía más fácil de lo que era.

—Te lo dije. Creo que pensó que la estaba insultando, o algo así. Debería disculparme. —Y ahí estaba la Kagome que se preocupaba por todos. En verdad tenía suerte de haberla conocido y convertirse en amigas. Ambas compartían ideas, pensamientos y, de vez en cuando, formas de ver la vida. Además, como ambas tenían la misma nacionalidad, podían hablar japonés y practicar el idioma de un lugar que abandonaron por razones que jamás se dirían.

—No te preocupes. De seguro se le pasará —trató de animarla—. Además, si no pasa eso, siempre puedo comprar por ti.

—¡Oh, te quiero Sango! —Su amiga se avalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Sin embargo, eso provocó que ella derramara el vaso de agua que traía una de _ellos_, mojando su bonito y caro uniforme.

—Perdón, no fue intencional. —Se disculpó en nombre de Kagome, quien hasta ahora no se había percatado de su daño. La muchacha las observó, suspiró y se fue hacia donde sus amigos la esperaban.

Otro día más en el Instituto Aurum.

—Odio que nos ignoren. —Pronunció mirando hacia el brillante suelo y apretando los puños. Kagome siempre se había quejado de eso, pero ya se había percatado de que las palabras no cambiarían toda una estructura delicadamente planeada.

—Eso es mejor a que si nos insultaran. Cada quien tiene su espacio. —Caminaron al lugar de siempre.

Como el país en el que se encontraban, las escuelas eran más parecidas a una pasarela de nacionalidades. Sin embargo, la diferencia con los otros mortales de otros institutos radicaba en que esta gente era extremadamente rica. La isla de Cathar, como una nación desconocida, atrae a mucha gente que quiere iniciar una nueva vida y, en ese caso, a los hijos de personalidades famosas que no desean estar en medio del ojo público. Así que esta escuela resultaba perfecta para ellos: llena de lujos, buenos profesores y la posibilidad de ir a exelentes universidades del mundo.

Pero también había un pequeñísimo porcentaje de estudiantes que podían ser becados y disfrutar de la mayoría de los privilegios en cuanto a educación se refería. Esa era clase a la que pertenecían Sango y Kagome. Personas que no son victimizadas, pero tampoco son tomadas en serio por los otros estudiantes. Fantasmas que estudian y son ignorados. Ese era el estilo de vida al que estaban acostumbrados, o al menos intentaban hacerlo.

—Te digo que lo haré. Algún día destruiré esta estructura y todos seremos iguales. —La morena no olvidó el asunto así de fácil.

—¿De qué hablan? —Una pequeña y bonita muchacha ya las esperaba en la mesa. Sus grandes ojos mostraban confusión y su típico brillo de inocencia.

—Nada, Rin —Sango comenzó a explicar—. Es sólo que Kagome aún piensa convertirse en la líder de una revolución de estudiantes becados. Yo digo que debe de dejar de leer libros sobre distopías. —Ahora era su turno de regañar.

—Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con ella —dijo la otra chica mientras le daba un mordisco a su perfecto durazno—. No me agrada que esos niños pretenciosos no sean amables y nos ignoren.

—¡Yeah! —Las estudiantes con aires de libertadoras chocaron sus manos, ignorando a la castaña.

—Un momento, no están pensando bien —Sango, siendo la más sensata, no permitiría que se hiciera algo poco inteligente—. Kagome, es imposible que, ¿cuántos somos? ¿veinte becados? Podamos contra niños ricos. Sería muy fácil expulsarnos y ya —la morena de ojos chocolate pareció analizar las cosas—. Y Rin, te recuerdo que tú eres una de esas personas _que pagan_. No deberías meterte en problemas por nosotros.

—Perdón, sólo quería ayudar. —La chica más _afortunada _hablaba en serio, porque, como solía contar, desde hacía poco tiempo había sido como ellas o hasta de un nivel económico mucho más bajo. Sin embargo, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con una persona _extremadamente amable _que decidió ayudarle. O al menos esa era la historia que les relataba con regularidad.

—Lo sabemos. Eres buena persona. —Kagome volvió a levantarle los ánimos a la chica más pequeña—. No hay una regla que diga que ellos deban actuar como si no existiéramos, sólo que no deben insultarnos. Ellos pueden ser amables como tú, pero no lo son. Si hubiera una revolución, debería ser mental. —Así que Kagome siempre lo tenía en cuenta. Bueno, no era malo hablar, expresarse.

—Ya lo sabía, pero no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados. Es como si no tratara de hacer algo.

—Sé lo que sientes —Sango habló. Ella lo sabía, lo sentía, y aun así no podía hacerlo—. Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien comprendió la lección de cálculo de hoy? —Las otras dos chicas se miraron y no pudieron suprimir las carcajadas. La castaña se dio por vencida—. Bien, comprendo. Entonces, ¿de qué quieren hablar?

...

Estaban en otoño y ya se sentía la baja temperatura. Sango se dio cuenta de que había sido mala idea dejar su abrigo. _Sólo va a estorbar_. Sí, claro, déjenle el problema a la Sango del futuro.

—¿Cuántas horas vas a trabajar hoy? —Kagome, quien también estaba temblando, dejó que el vaho saliera de su boca—. Quería que saliéramos un poco.

—No puedo. Me he propuesto trabajar tiempo extra. Desde hoy comenzaré a ahorrar para emergencias. —Recordó: a partir de hoy, estaría más ocupada que de costumbre.

—¿Emergencias? —Kagome pareció alertada, como si ese dinero extra estuviera profetizando una desgracia.

—Sé que aún falta, pero se acerca el momento de los exámenes para las universidades. Quiero ir a la Universidad de Tokio, que es pública, pero eso significa muchos gastos, como boletos de avión, hospedaje y esas cosa. —Habló sobre sus planes. Era la primera vez que lo hacían. Pensar en el futuro cada vez era más difícil y frustrante. Sentirlo tan serca, susurrándole al oído, la paralizaba. Pero estas no eran cosas que podías dejárselas al tú del futuro.

—¿Japón? Piensas irte de aquí. —Como ella, su amiga tenía pocos recuerdos de su país natal y la idea de volver le resultaba imcomprensible, algo anormal. Por _algo _estaban en Cathar.

_Esperando ser olvidados._

—Aunque no es seguro —la castaña vio preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y decidió dejar el tema de lado—. Muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Kagome permaneció en silencio. Las pisadas de ambas sobre el asfalto eran las únicas que se comunicaban. Los pasos de la morena se hicieron más rápidos, hasta quedar frente a su amiga. _Así que sí tenía algo qué decir al respecto._

—Por cierto, Sango —comenzó, sin saber si las palabras que diría serían las indicadas—. Pronto serán vacaciones de invierno, ¿a dónde vas a ir? —No era lo que Sango esperaba, por suerte para ella. No sabía qué responder si comenzaban a hablar sobre los años venideros. Ella nunca miraba tan lejos. Ya se había acostumbrado a seguir una rutina. Comenzar un día y terminarlo, eso era todo.

—No sé, lo más seguro es que vaya a _Suza _a visitar a mi familia. Imagino que tú vas a ir a _Iza _para pasar tiempo con la tuya. —Iza y Suza, pequeños pueblos de Cathar que se caracterizaban por haber sido fundados por asiáticos, generalemente japoneses. Ahí era donde Sango había vivido hasta hacía casi dos años y medio, hasta que tuvo que mudarse a ese lugar, la ciudad de Rémini, para tomar una _gran oportunidad_.

—Oh, bien. —Y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —Sango se percató de inmediato de la conducta antinatural por parte de Higurashi. Más de dos años juntas y ya sabían reconocer cuándo algo estaba mal.

—El tiempo está pasando muy rápido. En un mes no te veré, y después, cuando menos nos demos cuenta, ya nos habremos graduado. No te volveré a ver.

Ante ella se presentó una realidad que siempre supo: Adiós a lo más parecido a la amistad que tenía y que tal vez no volvería a conocer. Adiós a una de las pocas cosas que le hacían divertido el día. Era hora de conocer el futuro y luchar contra el mundo verdadero. _Sola_. Y Sango odiaba estar sola. También le aterraba.

—No te preocupes —ella trató de animarla, a ambas, aún cuando no supiera si eso era verdad o no—. No me iré lejos. Siempre estaré aquí. —Sango no tuvo tiempo de ver la reacción de Kagome. La vista de su reloj le robó toda la atención—. ¡Diablos, me va a dejar el autobús! Amm... me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana, Kagome. ¡Adiós!

—Sí. Hasta mañana. —Higurashi también se despidió.

Ella corrió, llegando justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús. Desde la ventanilla de su asiento pudo observar cómo Kagome, su amiga, se alejaba en una fría escena de un país desconocida. Algún día debería de acostumbrarse a las despedidas porque esta, siendo una tan común, extrañamente la había resultado dolorosa.

Y el dolor siguió ahí, aunque reducido en tamaño, en sus horas laborales.

—Aquí está su cuenta. ¿O es que desea algo más? —El cliente no le respondió, sino que mantuvo su vista hacia abajo, viendo su celular. Así que Sango tuvo que repetir la pregunta nuevamente. Aún en inglés, francés, alemán, y hasta finés (¿Cuándo había aprendido frases en finés?), no hubo respuesta. Entonces decidió ir hacia la barra, abandonando al cliente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Una de sus compañeras de trabajo acababa de llegar y había observado el rostro de cansancio en la japonesa.

—No responde.

—Qué extraño. Déjame intentar —la otra chica de delantal tomó el lugar de Sango y regresó hasta ella con una sonrisa, después de haber recibido el dinero.

—¿Qué idioma hablaba? ¿Ruso? Ese aún no lo sé muy bien. Siempre me trabo. —Sango había aprendido varias frases y palabras útiles en diversos idiomas desde que había llegado a la isla. Bueno, al menos se sentía políglota.

—Nada de eso —su compañera permanecía sonriendo—. Hablaba español. Lo que ocurre es que traía audífonos.

—¡Habiéndolo sabido antes! —La otra muchacha comenzó a reír por el gesto que había hecho Sango, de una forma tan sonora que la gerente salió a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—Tranquilízate. Estás en horas de trabajo —La mujer se mostró estricta. La otra chica no hizo otra cosa que obedecer y atender a una pareja que acababa de entrar—. Sango.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La chica tembló un poco. Su jefa solía intimidarle, aún cuando era extremadamente joven.

—Ya pasó tu turno y yo no te autoricé más horas extra. Vete. —La mujer le dio la espalda, alejándose. Sí, Kikyou solía provocarle escalofríos, pero también se preocupaba por ella. En su extraño idioma, esa frase había significado un _«No quiero que te exijas demasiado»._

Después de vestirse otra vez con su uniforme, Sango salió hacia la calle. Era algo tarde, en verdad, pero aún habían personas caminando por ahí. En Rémini —y también en un buen porcentaje de Cathar—, era extraño algún robo armado o parecido. Sólo la gente tonta desperdiciaba la oportunidad de crearse un nuevo futuro.

La castaña miró hacia al rededor: tantos desconocidos y ella era una más.

Después de que se mudara a Cathar, una pequeña se había percatado de que vivir ahí traía muchas cosas buenas, tales como _una nueva oportunidad_, y en verdad lo había apreciado. Pero, cuando era un poco mayor, también comprendió una de las grandes deficiencias del sistema (tal vez la única que sabía con seguridad): No había confianza entre los ciudadanos. Al no haber registro de antecedestes anteriores a la llegada a la isla, la gente no sabía con quién estaba conviviendo. Una persona no sabía si su vecino era un rico que había cometido fraude, o un ladrón, o un asesino... Podía ser amable, ya que él mismo debía tener sus secretos, pero eso no significaba que confiaría en él.

Sango había vivido todo este tiempo en un lugar donde la gente se mentía. ¿Cómo saber que ella no hacía lo mismo?

Muchos pensamientos filosóficos provocaron que chocara contra alguien. Rapidamente se disculpó: —Perdón... Koharu. —Sango reconoció a una de sus compañeras de clase y también de _situación _de becada. Una chica un poco impulsiva con la que había hablado un par de veces.

—Kuwashima —La muchacha le habló por su apellido. Ella también era japonesa, al menos la mitad de ella—. Oh, no te preocupes.

—Sí, bueno. Hasta mañana, Koharu.

—Nos vemos en clases —Continuaron caminando y se percataron de que sus caminos no se habían apartado—. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

—No, claro que no. Sólo voy a esperar mi autobús. Supongo que tú también, así que... —La otra muchacha asintió, ya no había necesidad de explicaciones. Sólo caminarían juntas hacia la parada de autobuses. Y, luego, otra despedida. Pero Sango estaba segura de que ésta no le pesaría. Koharu era otra de las personas que no tenían su confianza.

—Mira. —la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos, señalando a un trío de chicas. A ellas también las conocía, sólo que en esta ocasión ellas pertenecían al grupo de _los que pagaban_.

—Sí. ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? —Ya era tarde, además de que esta no era el área más glamorosa de la ciudad. Entonces, a su mente se le vinieron algunas memorias de conversaciones con voces distantes que decían que varias de las estudiantes gustaban _salir a divertirse _con placeres mundanos.

—No me refería a eso. Se les cayó un bolso —Ambas llegaron hasta el objeto perdido, uno muy caro y de seguro con cosas aún más caras adentro—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Kuwashima!

Sango ya estaba corriendo hacia las chicas. Debía darse prisa o las perdería de vista. Por suerte, las encontró.

—¡Esperen! —estaba agitada, su cabello se encontraba despeinado y tal vez estaba sudada, pero la atención de las muchachas se encontraba en lo que sonstenía entre sus brazos—. Tú bolso, lo estabas olvidando.

—¡Oh, gracias! —una chica pelirroja y de bonitos ojos verdes hizo algo increíble: hablarle—. Te debo la vida... ¿Sango, verdad?

—Sí. —Aún más sorprendente era que supiera su nombre.

—Bien, gracias. En verdad. —Sus ojos color esmeralda eran sinceros, y también brillantes.

—No fue nada.

—¡Vamos, Ayame! —Otra chica llamó a la pelirroja, comenzando a caminar. A pesar de que se estaban alejando, Ayame continuó sonriéndole ampliamente.

Una agitada Koharu apareció a su lado.

—Has logrado lo impensable —al parecer, había estado presente cuando ocurrió _el milagro_—. Tal vez haya esperanza en el mundo.

—Silencio, estamos detrás de ellas. —Las chicas siguieron su camino.

—Pero no pueden decirnos nada.

—Eso es en la escuela. Además, no creo que haya esperanza en el mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La mirada de confusión de Koharu le recordó a la tierna Rin. Fue eso lo que evitó ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Está ebria. —Esas sonrisas bobaliconas y mejillas sonrojadas, sumado al hecho de que les costaba caminar, rebelaban su estado.

—Vaya. Entonces los rumores son verdaderos. Así que ellos deben ser sus novios, ¿no?

Unos chicos atractivos estaban al lado de las muchachas. Ellos hablaban y ellas se sonrojaba aún más, retorciéndose como si algo les picara. Para Sango, esas acciones le resultaban incomprensibles. Después de todo, ella no sabía lo que era tener una vida social fructífera o al menos _normal_.

—Tal vez. —Era algo probable, o al menos serían un grupo de jóvenes coqueteando. Pero, extrañamente, su voz pareció dudarlo.

A pesar de que la escena era tan común e inofensiva, no podía dejar de sentir una opreción en el pecho. _Tal vez son sólo celos, sí, puede ser. ¿Quién no podría sentirlos sabiendo su tipo vida? O quizá, yo me preocupo por ellas, cuyas preocupaciones se trasladaron a alguien que ya se acostumbró a eso._

Sango y Koharu pasaron justo al lado de donde se encontraban los dos muchacho y las tres chicas, manteniendo su mirada al frente, sin querer molestar. O al menos eso fue lo que intentó Kuwashima. La castaña desvió la vista hacia el lugar tentador. Pero ya no había nadie. Sólo estaba un callejón demasiado oscuro como para ver dentro de él. Y ella quizo volver a preocuparse, mas _algo _se lo impidió.

Una voz entró a sus oídos y le causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo: —_Hola._

_¿Qué?_

Todo fue tan rápido como para recordarlo. Sólo hubo tiempo para registrar acciones cortas.

Una fuerza la inmovilizó física y mentalmente_. ¡No, cómo! ¡Pensé que era más fuerte!_

Unas manos acercaron algo. No lo vio, sólo lo sintió. _Es... ¿Qué es?_

Un olor extraño llegó a su nariz y boca. _Debo mantener los ojos abiertos... pero no puedo._

Se adentró a una oscuridad más intensa que la del propio callejón.

_«Hola»_

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me salvas?_

Las personas seguían transitando como siempre en Rémini, una ciudad de Cathar. Ignoraban la mochila color negro y rosa y un saco escolar que habían sido despojados de su dueña en una gélida noche de otoño. No sentían la suficiente confianza como para tomar la iniciativa.

...

_CORTE INFORMATIVO: Se tiene noticias de que hace unas horas, unas estudiantes del Instituto Aurum han desaparecido. Se presume que fueron secuestradas._

_La ciudad donde las flores no florecen, la rotonda donde los polluelos no cantan.  
La mariposa falsa silencia sus enmohecidas alas.  
El suelo de cenizas firmemente pisado,  
este lugar de seguro te recuerda.  
_—**exist†trace****, HANA NO SAKANAI MACHI**

* * *

_¡Wola!_

_No conozco la geografía japonesa, y considero que la mayoría tampoco, por eso la historia está localizada en una isla ficticia que he creado (¡Madre, mírame, soy presidente!). No hay tanta ciencia, a excepción de los nombres de los lugares pueden tener un significado relacionado a la historia. Ejem. "Rémini" es de "Reminiscencia" _—_¿Por qué será?_

_El próximo episodio será publicado pronto (al menos eso quiero creer. Después de todo, ya terminé mi semana de exámenes ¡wiii!)._

_Loops Magpe les agradece sus comentarios (?)_

_P.D.: Sí, amo poner citas de canciones. Amo la música._

_P.D.D.: El nombre del capítulo hace referencia a otro capítulo, pero de un libro (exactamente el que tengo que leer para Expresión Artística -_-)_


	3. Las flores del mal

**CAPÍTULO 2: Las flores del mal**

_Ángel lleno de alegría, ¿conoces la angustia,_

_La vergüenza, los remordimientos, los sollozos, las molestias,_

_Y los vagos terrores de esas horribles noches,_

_Que oprimen el corazón como papel estrujado?_

_Ángel lleno de alegría, ¿conoces la angustia?_

—**Charles Baudelaire, REVERSIBILIDAD**

* * *

_Qué cosa tan curiosa son los medios de comunicación._

Esa noche, como si hubiera sido planeado con anterioridad, todas las televisiones de Rémini habían visto el mismo programa: Las noticias. Adultos, jóvenes y personas de la tercera edad permanecieron despiertos —o fueron despertados— para saber sobre un evento jamás visto por sus ojos en esa pequeña ciudad de un país desconocido. Un secuestro.

_«Las jóvenes fueron vistas por última vez cerca del centro de Rémini. Se desconoce cuántas son, ya que sólo cuatro familias se han puesto en contacto con autoridades, exigiendo información de sus hijas. Ayame Martell, Koyuki Yamaguchi, Sara Franco y Koharu Zhu Mei. Si sabe algo, por favor comuníquese con nosotros»_

_¿Saber y decir? _Él no pudo suprimir un gesto de confusión, y tampoco evitar que sus esperanzas por esa gente cayeran a un nivel más bajo. Esta era Cathar, el lugar con más personas con secretos y criminales reunidos en el mundo. Si por casualidad alguien había visto algo, no lo diría si con eso arriesgaban su anonimato. Pero bueno, cada quien tenía la libertad de pensar lo que quisiera, aún cuando fuera totalmente improbable. Si no, ¿dónde quedaban las religiones en todo esto?

El vaho salía de su nariz al respirar, así que se arropó más en su abrigo. Estaba en la calle e incluso de madrugada, cuando las personas comenzaban a salir, ese era un tema obligado.

—Pobres niñas. Imagina cómo la deben estar pasando sus familias. —Escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres frente a una panadería.

—Hay que esperar que todo salga bien. —Respondió la que parecía ser la dueña. Por sus palabras, ellas no debían de ser la razón por la que habían llegado a Cathar. Seguramente sus esposos eran los pecadores. O, tal vez, eran unas de las pocas personas que habían nacido y criado en la isla.

—Eso nunca había sucedido aquí. Es una... tontería. Secuestrar a esas niñas mimadas. —Dos hombres que estaban trotando hablaban de forma diferente a la charla anterior. Ahí estaba otra razón del por qué no le agradaba la mayoría de la población del sexo masculino.

—Deben ser hijas de extranjeros poderoso, todos van a voltear a ver a Cathar. —Esa era la principal razón por la que la gente hablaba sobre ese evento. La mayoría no se preocupaban por el bienestar de esas muchachas o por el sufrimiento de sus familias, sino por su propias vidas. No podían permitir que algo arruinara sus nuevas identidades.

—No lo creo. Cuando vi los apellidos, reconocí algunos —mencionó el otro, aprovechando el haberse detenido a tomar agua—. Yakuza, traficantes, nada limpio.

—Eligieron bien. No pueden esperar mucho de la policía, así que deben cooperar.

—Por mí que hagan lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no me involucren. —Los dos sujetos asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo. Le resultaba tan despreciable la naturaleza de sobrevivencia de esos tipos, que prefirió seguir su camino. De todas formas, el escuchar chismes no era por lo que estaba ahí.

—¿Escondiéndote? —Tras una caminata y después de observar el alrededor por algunos minutos, vio un bulto olvidado, como despreciado de los demás. El objeto no identificado le hizo venir a la mente varias imágenes: se vio a sí mismo... y recordó otras cosas. Pero, aun así, se atrevió a ponerlo en sus manos.

La mochila negra y rosa, junto al saco, habían sido encontrados.

_¿Ahora qué haré?_

...

Había vagado en medio de sueños de oscuridad por mucho tiempo, aun cuando no sabía cuánto era con exactitud. Flotando en la inconsciencia, de forma dolorosa. Ella debía de salir de ahí. Entonces, a pesar de que sus párpados se sentían pesados, Sango abrió los ojos. En el otro lado del limbo, también estaba oscuro. Tan sólo pudo reconocer siluetas tiradas en el piso, una de ellas, la que estaba más lejos, tenía una extremidad que brillaba en un tenue color rojo.

_«¿Sango, verdad?» _Un diluido susurro de la memoria.

¿Qué hacía Ayame Martell en su habitación? Un momento... Esa no era su habitación, ni siquera estaba en una cama. Era ella, seres que respiraban y un piso rasposo. _¿Dónde estaba? _Por medio de esa pregunta, ella pudo recordar, comprender su situación actual.

_«¡Oh, gracias! Te debo la vida... ¿Sango, verdad?»_

_«__Así que ellos deben ser sus novios, ¿no?__»_

_«Hola»_

Estaba en esa calle y después... Todas habían sido capturadas.

Sango gateó en el suelo, palpando con las manos para evitar chocar con algún objeto, también para evitar caer. Ella se balanceaba de lado a lado. Aún estaba débil y continuaba con la mente turbia. Sólo actuaba mecánicamente, sin un análisis previo. Después de unos pasos lentos e inseguros, tropezó con un cuerpo, cayendo a su lado.

Una luz tenue se filtraba por unos agujeros de la pared, permitiendo que ella observara unas redondas y pálidas mejillas con pecas.

—Koharu —la movió. En un principio ella fue sútil, mas al no responder, la agitó fuertemente. Pero la muchacha no respondió. Sango se detuvo. El pecho de Koharu no se lleaba de aire para después desecharlo—. ¡No, no! —Sango se dio cuenta, así que gritó por la impotencia.

La última vez que ella había pasado por algo como _eso_... Pero no se parecía a _esto_. Esta vez...

_«¿Mamá está muerta?»_

Ella continuó gritando, tal vez esperando que su aliento llegara a la fría muchacha, quizá para darle calor. Aunque, también, para intentar despertar de lo que deseaba fuera un mal sueño.

—¡Ey, tú! —un hombre apareció de repente. No podía ver su rostro, pero su el tono de su voz fue capaz de intimidarla—. Cá-lla-te.

—¿Por qué...? —El recién llegado no le permitió terminar su pregunta. Sango fue sorprendida con una bofetada. La chica chocó directamente contra el suelo. Era de cemento, tan duro y tan frío.

—¡No hables! —Le gritó. Ella se mantuvo de esa forma, sin movimiento alguno. Se encontraba mareada y confundida, y su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar. Él se alejó. Seguramente había pensado que ella estaba inconsciente.

El hombre se fue, acompañado de un sonido de algo siendo arrastrado.

_Koharu. Yo debía salvarte..._

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —Pudo escuchar otra voz al otro lado del muro. Ahí estaban, los responsables.

—Una estaba despierta y se puso a gritar. La callé para que no despertara a las otras—Su agresor le resumió la situación al que parecía dar las órdenes. ¿Qué tipo de personas eran? Ella debía saberlo.

—Y será porque... —El líder preguntó, despreocupado. Mientras tanto, ella se arrastraba hacia el muro, ignorando el ardor en su mejilla, hombro y costado.

—A ésta se le ocurrió morirse. De seguro se le pasó la dosis de cloroformo a Musou. —Sango observó a través de un pequeño hoyo en la pared, esperando ver el rostro de los causantes de tal aberración. Jamás los olvidaría. Los mantendría resguardados en una parte especial de su cerebro, alterando el recuerdo para lograr imaginarse haciéndoles daño.

El campo de visión de Sango era limitado, evitando que viera a aquél que la había golpeado. Sin embargo, pudo observar al presunto jefe. Ella volvía a pensar que se trataba de un sueño, algo irreal: Él era un adolescente. Un niño cuyo color blanco le habría hecho parecer un ángel. Pero los ángeles no sonreían de esa forma ni parecían tan despreocupados por la muerte de alguien. Una representación moderna del bello y rebelde Lucifer. En medio de la suciedad, pero esperando volver al lugar que se le había arrebatado. Él lo obtendría por todos los medios posibles.

—Miren esto —el muchacho blanco sacó de su bolsillo un rectángulo plástico y se lo pasó al otro—. Esa tarjeta dice que es becada —siguió con su gesto de aburrimiento—. Si no tienen dinero, no hay razón de que estén aquí estorbando. Gastando nuestro oxígeno.

Sango cubrió su boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido. Ella respiraba rápidamente hasta el punto de estar muy cerca de la hiperventilación. Ella lo sabía. Si se enteraban de que no tenía dinero, ella sería la siguiente.

_Si se enteraban. _

Sí, aún había esperanza. Su mochila estaba tirada en algún rincón de Rémini y, con ella, sus identificaciones. Por el momento, seguía siendo una niña rica que sería salvada. ¿Pero por quién? Sango se pegó a un rincón, buscando un calor inexistente. Ahora sí estaba sola. Su padre, su hermano, Kagome... ¿Qué estarían pensando en ese instante?

_«Sango, no haces esto por nosotros, sino por ti. Si has tomado esta decisión es porque tú lo quieres» _Recordó las palabras de despedida que le había dado su padre_ «Siempre haz lo que desees hacer, aún cuando piensen que eres agoísta. De eso se trata la juventud y encontrar el camino a la felicidad»_

Pero si su padre le había dicho que seguramente ese era el camino indicado, ¿en qué parte del trayecto se había equivocado? Esto no era felicidad. Esto era una experiencia horrible. Tal vez se había desviado al elegir ayudar a personas que siempre la ignoraban, o al trabajar tiempo extra, o al no aceptar salir con Kagome después de clases o, quizá... Ya no importaba. Eso no cambiaba las cosas.

—_Kagome, ¿qué hace tu familia en Iza? —recordó de repente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba rememorando eso—. Me refiero, a qué se dedican. —Se vio en la necesidad de explicar, después de que su amiga pareciera alterada. Ella no le estaba preguntando por qué habían llegado a Cathar._

—_Ah. Pues mi madre y mi abuelo cuidan un templo falso —fue su respuesta—. Sí, ya sabes, una de esas construcciones hechas por el gobierno con el propósito de hacerles un homenaje a otros países y que la gente no se sientan nostálgica o algo así. A mi punto de vista, eso es innecesario. Por algo se fueron de ahí, ¿no? Además, no se siente de la misma forma si no son viejos, es como si perdieran su esencia. Pero, bueno, le da un trabajo a mi familia._

—_¿Tú crees en eso? ¿Tienes alguna religión? _—_Después de la explicación, eso era lo único que quería saber._

—_No lo sé. El budismo es complicado, y el sintoísmo es creativo, pero no logró comprenderlo. Habiendo tantos dioses, kami-gami... _—_Kagome no se vio en la necesidad de terminar la frase porque ella sabía qué seguía. Ella se sentía de la misma forma. _

—_¿Cómo es que hay ocasiones en que ninguno escucha? _—_Esa era la cuestión._

Sangó llevó sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándolas. Se estaba conteniendo. No quería llorar, a pesar de que se sentía impotente, atrapada e incluso _traicionada_.

—Ni siquiera tú me escuchaste, pero yo sí lo hice. —Susurró. Sin embargo, aun cuando su voz había sido sólo un sonido ahogado, notó cómo los cuerpos comenzaban a moverse. Entonces, sólo Koharu...

Sango tomó una decisión: haría lo necesario para protegerlas. Ella era fuerte, y si no lo era, tendría que serlo. No más muertes si ella podía evitarlo.

—Sango —Ayame fue la primera en hablar. Ella lo hizo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos—, ¿dónde estamos?

—Silencio —les advirtió—. Si se dan cuenta de que estamos despiertas...

—Te golpearon. —Ahora Sara, la chica mitad latina, tomaba la palabra. Su rostro estaba preocupado.

—Esos infelices, ¿cómo se atrevieron? —Ayame se vio molesta. Tenía tanta furia en su rostro, que Sango temió que hiciera algo poco inteligente que terminara por dañarlas.

—Sean muy cuidadosas, por favor.

—Sango. Tú estabas con alguien más, ¿verdad? —Koyuki se había percatado de la ausencia.

—Es cierto. ¿Dónde está? —La pelirroja también quizo saber.

—Ella... está muerta —las tres chicas no podían ser descritas con una sola emoción. Pero verlas resultaba... doloroso—. Por eso, hay que hacer lo que nos pidan. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, estaremos en casa. —Trató de animarlas. Dinero, eso era lo único que esos sujetos buscaban. Sus padres pagarían y ellas serían libres. Sí, sus problemas podrían solucinarse. En cambio, los de ella...

La puerta se abrió de repente, con un chirrido. El hombre de antes volvía a presentarse —tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos de un tono violeta—, mas ahora estaba acompañado por otro. Su rostro le resultaba familiar. Era uno de los dos _chicos atractivos _de antes. Encontró en el rostro de las otras chicas un gesto de indignación y furia mezclada. Ellas habían sido engañadas por ese hombre.

—Qué bien. Ya están despiertas —el rostro atractivo de ojos marrón y un lunar en la mejilla. Después, tomó a Ayame del brazo, levandándola con brusquedad—. ¡Levántate!

—¡No! ¿A dónde me llevan? —la chica pelirroja trató de escaparse de ese fuerte agarre, sin lograrlo.

—Ey, espera —Sango intervino—. No le hagas daño. Tómame en su lugar.

—Te dije. Tenemos una heroína aquí. —El otro hombre habló, aburrido.

—Perdón, señorita —el señor sonrisa-de-comercial se disculpó. _Bastardo falso_—. Pero es a ella a quién queremos —se la llevó, cubriendo su boca para evitar que hablara—. No te preocupes, estará bien.

Después de que ellos cerraran la puerta y las otras chicas la golpearan con fuerza, intentando ridiculamente tirarla, Sango fue corriendo hacia el hoyo en la pared. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cojeando. La herida era más seria de lo que pensaba.

—Aquí está la princesa. —El hombre castaño la dejó caer contra el piso. Después, el niño-líder le tendió un celular.

—Toma. —La muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. También parecía impactada por la apariencia del criminal. Sin embargo, la muchacha cambió de expresión al escucha a quién estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo! —Comenzó a subir el volumen hasta gritar—Abuelo, por favor... dile a Kouga que lo siento. —Sus bonitos ojos verdes de repente estaban mojados.

—Ya es suficiente —El chico le quitó el celular y Ayame fue retirada del lugar—. Ahí está la prueba. Ahora hablemos de negocios...

Y entonces, en los siguientes minutos, Kuwashima observó cómo el pequeño malvado se dedicaba a traer chicas, llamar a sus familiares, hacer que hablaran y dar un precio increiblemente alto y lleno de ceros para poder tenerlas de regreso.

—No. No me importa —esa era la tercera llamada que hacía. Ahora era turno de Koyuki—. Hombre estúpido. ¿Tan poco le importa su hija? Bueno, yo haría lo mismo. El dinero puede darte una vida —el engendro no tenía corazón, estaba más que claro—. ¿Que no somos iguales? Pues usted puede demostrármelo.

Unos gritos después, el trato estaba hecho. El lindo rostro pálido del niño se veía cansado y molesto: —Estos imbéciles. Por algo deben de estar en Cathar.

—Ahora sólo falta llamar a los de _esa_. —El hombre de lunar estaba hablando de ella. Sango tembló desde el otro lado de la pared.

—¿Aún no? —El muchacho arrugó la frente.

—Te recuerdo que aún no tenemos sus datos. —Se excusó. Mientras tanto, ella respiró de nuevo. Por el momento, estaba a salvo.

—Inútiles. —El niño albino escupió con asco.

—A nosotros no nos culpes. Dícelo a _él_. Todavía no regresa. —Entonces, aún había más personas qué memorizar para posteriormente hacerles daño mentalmente. En ese momento, era lo único que podía hacer.

—Pues más le vale llegar pronto o él tendrá que acompañar a la señorita. Dícelo. —Otra vez Sango sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía.

—Bien. —El hombre comenzó a irse. Sin embargo, el niño lo detuvo.

—No. Mejor no se lo digas —comenzó a sonreír sádicamente—. He estado muy aburrido los últimos días, y ese hombre me desagrada demasiado. —¿Ahora amenazaba con hacerle daño a uno de los suyos sólo porque quería entretenimiento? Ese niño... era un demonio.

—Si te desagrada tanto, ¿por qué lo llamaste?

—Porque, a diferencia de ti, él suele ser de utilidad —el mayor puso un rostro molesto, pero no dijo nada—. Y, lo mejor, no hace preguntas innecesarias. Él sí tiene inteligencia.

...

Después de unos insultos, gritos y algunas lágrimas, las chicas cedieron ante el sueño. Incluso Sango, después de unas horas de análisis, cerró los ojos. Todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien.

_Todo estará bien, Sango._

_Sango._

_Sango._

—Sango —una voz masculina que susurraba la despertó, después le cubrió la boca—. No, ni siquiera se te ocurra gritar. Escúchame, voy a sacarte de aquí. Pero no voy a poder hacerlo si nos descubren. Una palabra... y te mato. ¿Entiendes? —Ella asintió, sin lograr ver su rostro—. Bien. Levántate.

Tal vez, a veces los _kami-gami_ sí escuchaban, pero el mensaje estaba distorsionado.

_Te diré a ti, quien no sabe nada  
¿Sabes qué tan temeroso es perderse en este lugar?_

_Hey, tú, que eres inocente y aplastado por el sentido común  
Por ahora, puedes volver, bienvenido al mundo caótico  
_**—****exist†trace****, HONNOU**

* * *

_Y, damas y caballeros, los dos protagonistas se han encontrado. Aplausos. Naraku estaba de vacaciones, así que nos mandó a Hakudoshi para interpretar al malote (?). El muchacho llega a ser tan sádico que se merece un papel principal. fifiabbs... Cada día me enamoro más de ti (TTuTT). Aunque lamento que no hayas comprendido del todo la introducción (En sí, Miroku se presenta como lo que es: seductor, admirador de la belleza femenina __—hay que señalar que sólo una de las "gatitas" era un animal—__, y, en mi versión, un poco oscuro __—¡Guapote!__). _

_NOTAS:_

_*Kami-gami: plurar de Kami._

*_La primera cita es el fragmento de un poema __de un poeta maldito (Así les dicen) que se encuentra en el libro "Las flores del mal" y, pues me gustó._

_*__Era Sara, "la mujer que amó a Sesshoumaru", pero como su nombre sonaba más extranjero y quiero que algunos personajes sean mezclas de nacionalidades (Ayame mitad francesa, Koharu con sangre china...), pues le tocó ser López, que diga, Franco (XD)._

_Les manda un saludo una Loops Magpe adormilada._


	4. El grito de tu memoria

**CAPÍTULO 3: El grito de tu memoria**

_...Te miré un día_

_injusticia y violación eran cometidos_

_y nos desconectamos_

_Te sostuve fuertemente, y te dije que nunca te dejaría_

_fuertemente fuertemente, grabé tu nombre en mi mente_

—**GIRUGÄMESH, USO**

* * *

Incluso en la radio, a esas horas de la madruga la noticia principal era la misma.

—_Las familias se han rendido con la policía. Ahora están haciendo las cosas ellos solos. _—Habló una mujer con aires de profecionalidad. Su voz era tan calmada, casi desinteresada. Bueno, siempre podían haber excepciones.

—_Eso puede ser lo más indicado _—alguien más tomó la palabra, llenando el espacio con su agresiva y grave voz—_. Digo, de todas formas saben que no obtendrán nada. _

—_O es que eres demasiado egoísta como para pensar en otra persona que no seas tú. _—Otro hombre dio su opinión, dando la parte más humanista al asunto. Sí, había ocasiones extraordinarias en la que los papeles se invertían.

—_Bien _—otra locutora intentó calmar las cosas, cambiando el rumbo de la discusión—. _No hay que olvidar que ya han pasado más de veinticuatro horas y no hay repercuciones en el extranjero. Además..._

Apagó la radio. Ese no era el momento indicado para escuchar esas cosas. Si seguía, no podría evitar sentirse mal por lo que había hecho e iba a hacer.

Después frenó el auto, teniendo especial cuidado. Sabía que por más movimiento que hiciera, uno de los pasajeros ya no despertaría. Sin embargo, había otro que sí podría hacerlo.

...

Sango abrió los ojos y recordó. Después de que _él _le tendiera la mano, la sorprendió con otra dosis de elixir del sueño. Pero, a diferencia de la última vez, no se sentía tan noqueada. Lo que le confundía era estar en otro lugar desconocido. Esta no era la jaula de cemento del niño Lucifer. Esta era una habitación aparentemente normal. Estaba oscuro y sólo una pequeña luz diluida de una lámpara evitaba que se encontrara viviendo entre el color negro.

Kuwashima levantó el rostro, encontrándose con un muchacho que la observaba desde una silla.

_Tú..._

_«Hola»_

Se levantó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba un poco mareada, y luego habló: —¿Dónde están las demás? —Fue lo primero que preguntó. Ella quería ver los rostros aliviados de Ayame, Koyuki y Sara al encontrarse liberadas.

_Les dije que todo estaría bien._

Sango tuvo el deseo repentido de sonreír al imaginar la escena. Sin embargo, el rostro confundido del muchacho borró todos sus ánimos.

—¿Demás? No, Sango. Yo te dije... —Entonces, él sólo la había sacado a ella, sólo a ella. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! Ni siquiera se lo había pedido, sólo había aparecido y ya. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que iba a protegerlas estando ahí? Su promesa se había roto y todo era por su culpa.

—¡Eres un maldito! —no dejó que se explicara. Cualquier palabra suya sería una simple excusa. Ni siquera había aprovechado su oportunidad de redimirse—. ¡Roku! —Le llamó por su nombre. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ella lo conocía.

—Yo no soy Roku. —Dijo, mientras movía la cabeza. Después de parecer sorpendido por su grito, recuperó su calma.

—Claro que lo eres. —_Lo era, lo era_. No podía engañarla.

—No lo soy. —Siguió negándolo con tanta facilidad. Él se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Lo eres! —Y, más que molesta, le arrojó la lámpara. Sin embargo, él había alcanzado escapar de su ataque. El vidrio y la cerámica barata habían chocado contra la madera. La ira de Sango y su sentimiento de inutilidad le hicieron gritar.

Del otro lado de la habitación, estando sano y salvo, pasó su mano entre el cabello negro. Impactado, preocupado, sorprendido.

Entonces, ella lo recordaba.

...

El día transcurría como todos. Era receso y se encontraba comiendo con sus amigas. Rin relataba algo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, una anécdota que involucraba a un hombre pequeño y a su adorado protector, Sesshoumaru-sama. Una historia graciosa donde sus expresiones tanto corporales como faciales eran más emocionantes que las propias palabras.

—Sango —una compañera se acercó a ella, interrumpiendo la _actuación_—. Te llaman en la dirección.

Inmediatamente, Kuwashima se discupó con sus amigas y fue hacia donde le requerrían.

—Espera aquí, la directora hablará contigo en un momento. —La secretaria le dijo, mientras le señalaba una silla. Después desapareció dentro de la oficina del subdirector.

Mientras permanecía sentada, buscó en qué entretenerse: Arreglar su coleta, despeinada después de una hora de deportes; sacudir una pelusa de su falda, soplándola para que viajara en el horizonte; jugar con sus dedos, observando y formando triángulos con ellos... Pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la distrajo.

—Este es el horario y la carga de materias. Abajo de esas están varias opciones para las optativas. —La directora acompañaba a un muchacho que ella jamás había visto. Debía ser nuevo. Bueno, era obvio teniendo en cuenta que no portaba el uniforme. La curiosidad de Sango despertó, aun cuando sólo podía observar su espalda y un poco de su perfil.

—Diablos —el chicó se quejó. La carpeta y sus respectivos papeles se desparramaron en el piso. Ella fue en su ayuda _¿Por qué?—. _No te preocupes, yo puedo —pero ella siguió recogiendo las hojas perdidas. Entonces, él dejó que ella le ayudara—. Gracias.

Sango le tendió los pepeles y se topó con una sonrisa de lado que venía de un muchacho asiático de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, con un destello que le recordaba a aquellas personas que usaban lentes de contacto. Entonces, ¿cómo se vería con anteojos? _¡Pero qué estaba pensando! _

—De nada —mientras regresaba al mundo real y el desconocido tomaba sus hojas, alcanzó a leer una palabra: "ROKU"—. Eres nuevo. —Le dijo, mostrando lo evidente.

—Así es. —Ambos se pusieron de pie tras la corta respuesta.

—Yo soy Sango. Sango Kuwashima. Estoy en último año. —Por alguna razón, le dio por presentarse.

—Igual. —Otra vez una respuesta corta. Aun sí, Sango se sintió un poco incómoda. De alguna forma, parecía como si él quisiera decir algo más, pero se suprimía, sellando los labios. Además, esos ojos... parecían ver dentro de ella.

—Qué bien. —Después se mantuvieron en un corto silencio que fue roto por la directora que había sido olvidada.

—Sango —Le llamó, abriendo de nuevo la puerta—. Pasa, por favor.

—Sí. —la mujer entró. Sango se despidió, viéndolo por última vez: —Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos. —Él repitió, otra vez observándola detalladamente.

Y las palabras se hicieron realidad, como un deseo que se cumple. Pero esto no había sido provocado por la _mágia _de unas velas de cumpleaños, o parecido. Esto era algo que debía ocurrir. Es decir, estaban en la misma escuela.

—Ah, qué mal Sango. Te has quedado sin natilla. —Kagome se lamentó por ella quien, desde la mañana había dicho que tenía ese antojo. Sin embargo, habían llegado tarde y ambas no tuvieron otra opción que tomar unos tristes flanes.

—Toma. —Roku, el nuevo miembro del club de los becados, apareció de repente, tendiéndole el alimento mencionado.

—No. Es tuya. —Sango se negó, moviendo su cabeza, meciendo su largo cabello castaño.

—No importa —el muchacho levantó los hombros, despreocupado—. De todas formas no la quería. Se equivocaron y me la dieron en lugar de un flan.

—Aún así. —Ella no tomaría lo que no le pertenecía.

—¿Y por qué no intercambian? —Kagome dio su punto de vista, después de escuchar la conversación en la que no había sido involucrada—. Sango, tú tienes lo que él quiere, y él tiene lo que tú quieres.

—Es verdad. Entonces será un trueque —la castaña estaba de acuerdo con ello. Así las cosas se mantendrían en equilibrio. El trato estaba hecho—. Gracias, Roku.

—Gracias, Sango. —Ambos parecían satisfechos. Después de un movimiento con la cabeza, él se fue.

—¿Conoces al nuevo, Sango? —Kagome le preguntó cuando él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla.

—Sólo hablamos un poco hace como... como dos semanas o algo así —intentó recordar—. Lo único que sé es su nombre. No estamos en su grupo.

—Pero Rin sí —la morena fue hasta donde la menor las esperaba, casi corriendo. Así que estaba interesada—. Rin, ¿qué sabes sobre el estudiante nuevo?

—¿Roku? —la pequeña Rin le dio un sorbo a su jugo, después continuó—. Pues él se sienta en los lugares de atrás, suele ser muy callado y casi no se junta con otros compañeros. ¿Me creerás si te digo que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la clase? Siempre me preguntaba, ¿quién es ese Roku a quien menciona el profesor? Pero hace como cinco días teníamos que trabajar en binas y me tocó con él.

—¿Entonces? —Kagome preguntó. Sango también quería saberlo, de la misma forma que quería conocer el secreto de Rin para decir tantas palabras y que no se le fuera el aliento.

—Entonces le dije_: ¿Y tú quién eres? _Y todos se comenzaron a reír. Espero que fuera de mí, no de él —se detuvo, dio otro sorbo al jugo, y prosiguió—. Pero es muy listo. Aprendí más en dos horas con él, que en todo un semestre con el profesor. También, aunque parece no querer llamar la atención, muchas chicas quieren ser sus amigas.

—_Amigas_. —Mencionaron Sango y Kagome al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Escuché a Koharu decir que le pediría que salieran juntos. E inclusó oí cómo unas de las _otras niñas _decían que era muy atractivo.

—Rin, entonces no querían ser sólo sus amigas. —Kagome le explicó a la más inocente.

—Oh. Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Y después sonrió. Higurashi se limitó a suspirar y luego reír.

Sango no sabía qué pensar sobre el atractivo o no del nuevo estudiante, ese que había sido capaz de llamar la atención de la clase privilegiada. Sin embargo, su inteligencia no era cuestionable.

—Muy buenas notas como para haber entrado tarde. —Sango le había dicho unos días después, mientras ambos observaban la lista de resultados de los últimos exámenes. Le encontró solo, así que se vio tentada a acercársele. Con esa distancia, ella se percató de que su cabello tenía unas raíces oscuras. También, ambos oídos estaban horadados. ¿O lo estaba imaginado?

—Tal vez sólo fue suerte. —Roku volteó a verla, así que ella olvidó por el momento esos descubrimientos.

—Suerte sería estar en los primero veinte, quizá diez. Tú eres el primero. —Sango no explicaba la razón de su modestia. No estaba mal al menos festejar con un _¡Yupi!, _o parecido.

—Y tú la segunda. —Volvió a pasar la atención en ella. ¿Por qué no quería dar una opinión sobre sí mismo? En verdad, su _secreto _debía ser grave.

—Antes era la primera. —Rin comentó inocentemente, apareciendo sin que nadie se lo esperara. Su intromisión logró hacerlos saltar.

—Entonces lo lamento —comentó al momento en que se iba—. La próxima vez, puede que tú obtengas el primero y yo el segundo lugar.

Pero la mágia del tipo de velas de cumpleaños o hasta la de estrellas fugaces parecía haberse acabado. Ya no hubo una próxima vez.

Al día siguiente, él no fue a clases. Y ocurrió lo mismo los días posteriores. La señal definitiva fue cuando le dieron de baja. Después de eso, las personas dejaron de comentar sobre el alumno becado que había dejado el Instituto Aurum por razones desconocidas; y Sango Kuwashima regresó al primer lugar. Todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de la facilidad con que la gente olvidaba. Pero dentro de sí misma, no sentía como si todo siguiera igual.

Después de todo, aún esperaba que alguien más obtuviera el segundo puesto en esa lista en la pared.

...

Era él. Ella apostaba su vida en ello. Sólo había cambiado de color de cabello y tenía piercings en ambos oídos —ahí estaba el origen de las raíces negras y las horadaciones. Además... sus ojos ya no eran cafés, ahora eran de un intenso azul. El Roku que había conocido no era nada más que una personificación. Y eso era lo que le enfadaba. Más que el encontrarse otra vez en un lugar desconocido, que el ser apartada de las personas que ella estimaba... ¡Ese maldito había fingido ser alguien más!

Si sólo quería tener información para su sucio _trato _o lo que fuera, debió de ignorarla y evitar actuar de forma agradable con ella, aparentar ser una buena persona, jugar con sus sentimientos.

Sin importar cuántas veces supuestamente la _salvara_, nunca le perdonaría eso.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —continuó gritando y golpeando la puerta aún después de unas horas—. Si no ayudaste a las demás, ¡Regrésame! ¡Roku!

No esperaba que él entrara diciéndole palabras de arrepentimiento y accediera a su petición. Eso era demasiado estúpido de creer. Aun así, él abrió la puerta, y las luces la cegaron por un momento. Sango retrocedió al ver que su nuevo raptor tenía algo en sus manos, pero no podía distinguir qué era. Sólo seguía en silencio.

Roku o como quiera que se llamara, cerró la puerta y ella siguió caminando hacia atrás.

—Ven —extendió una de sus manos... y ella la rechazó. Ya no quería nada más de él. El muchacho suspiró y la atrajo hacia él, sentándola en la cama.

—Déjame —le dijo, con una mirada asesina que pareció no hacer efecto alguno en él.

—Tengo que curarte —mencionó, mostrando una bolsa de súper mercado que contenía vendas, algodón, alcohol... Así que ni siquiera estaba ahí.

_Qué mala suerte, no escuchaste algunas palabras que había dedicado exclusivamente para ti. _

—¿Me escuchas, Sango? —El impostor tomo su rostro con las manos y ella lo empujó.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó. Después bajo su vista. Ni siquiera quería verlo a los ojos. Incluso sus ojos le habían mentido.

—Sango, mírame —volvió a tomar su rostro, haciendo que observara. El azul contra el café—. Yo no podía salvarlas. Se darían cuenta en seguida. Ellas estarán bien. —Él parecía ser sincero. Pero ella ya lo había dicho. Jamás volvería a creer en él.

Mientras tanto, él no sabía qué hacer con la muchacha del seño fruncido y mirada ardiente. Lo odiaba, eso estaba claro. Sería extraño si no lo hacía. Le había engañado y metido en problemas. También... no podía dejar de ver el rasguño que tenía en una de sus mejillas. De alguna forma, él había sido el causante de esa herida. Entonces, con el dedo pulgar, acarició suavemente el área dañada. Kuwashima hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después cerró los ojos, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

También él sintió que el oxígeno abandonaba su cuerpo.

_¡Dios! ¿Cómo es tan fuerte?_

Sango le había golpeado en el estómago y ahora corría directo hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla. Mientras él se recuperaba, ella seguía moviendo el pomo, sin algún resultado. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, comenzó a golpear la madera, desesperada. Debió ser un sorpresa el sentir sus pies separados del suelo. Ahora él la cargaba.

—¡Déjame! Si tú eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, yo lo haré. ¡Así que suéltame! —Comenzó a remolinarse y golpeándole la espalda. Pero él no la bajó.

—Si así van a ser las cosas. —El muchacho la arrojó a la cama para después cubrirla con su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca y era tan fuerte, que los golpes de Sango y sus intentos por liberarse eran en vano. Después, las manos del chico se movieron hasta llegar al inicio de su arrugada y sucia camisa escolar, desatando su corbata.

—¡No, qué haces! —Ella quería sonar segura y molesta, pero su voz tembló por el contacto.

_¿Q-qué está haciendo?_

—Lo hago por tu bien —Sango no podía entender sus palabras, era como si hablara un idioma alienígena. Ahora él estaba tocando libremente sus brazos y piernas. Él, él... la estaba atando—. Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo. —Fue su intento de explicación.

—M-muérete. No sabes nada —después, con una de las vendas, cubrió su boca. No era necesario analizar detalladamente sus palabras obstruidas por la tela, para saber que le estaba insultando.

—Dime cuando quieras hablar con tranquilidad. —Le dijo y Sango le dedicó su última mirada enfurecida.

Él se levantó, dejándola sobre la cama. Sola, con sus movimientos torpes y gritos ahogados. Podría parecer gracioso o hasta... pero esto no tenía que ver con él. Esto era sobre protegerla y después, ¿qué? La pregunta era: ¿por qué había hecho eso desde un principio? Habría sido muy fácil ignorar el problema y seguir adelante. No. Él no era tan monstruoso. Se había tratado de una diosa en peligro.

Sango, la diosa de los golpes al estómago, la precipitación y, claro, de las piernas bonitas.

Ahora le tocaba descubrir cuál era su papel en esa obra.

_...Te estoy observando ahora._

_la injusticia aumenta y te vuelves deslumbrante_

_Te sostengo con un movimiento de mi mano y fuertemente, fuertemente, grabo tu nombre._

...

Una chica caminaba sin rumbo en la pequeña ciudad de Rémini. No sabía qué camino seguir. De alguna forma, había perdido un poco de su cordura después de escuchar las noticias de esa mañana. La esperanza se le estaba llendo entre los dedos.

¿Se vería como una loca pidiendo información? ¿Repartiendo volantes? Ella debía hacer algo.

—Por favor Sango, si estás ahí...

_CORTE INFORMATIVO: Hoy, a las primeras horas de la mañana, se ha encontrado un cuerpo. Una muchacha de diecisiete años, aproximadamente, que portaba el uniforme del Instituto Aurum._

* * *

_Después de varios sacrificios, el tercer capítulo está publicado._

_Agradecimientos especiale SangoSarait por su review. Esta es la evidencia de que no es una obligación escribir chorrocientas mil palabras. Una sola línea es capaz de acelerar la ardilla que tengo por corazón (?)._

_Y gracias a mi hermana, alias Wikipedia (Porque lo que no sabe, se lo inventa), que quería que le tomara en cuenta por aquellas ocasiones en que le pido sinónimos o palabras que olvido, también por su propuesta del "flan o arroz con leche". ¡Esta ronda de yakules es para ti, Leonidas! (Sólo tú y yo comprederemos XD). _

_Escribiendo el cuarto capítulo, se despide Loops Magpe (Uf)._


	5. Universo de ambivalencias

A pesar del ruido que resultaba anormal en esa pequeñísima y recientemente más habitada casa de renta, su total atención se encontraba en la televisión.

—_Parecer dormida _—contaba los hechos un hombre que aún no aprendía muy bien el español—_. Incluso tener una manta y manos estar sobre pecho. Parecer un ángel._

_¡Digan su nombre, eso es lo único que quiero saber! _Gritó mentalmente y sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca. Se había mordido demasido las uñas.

Después de cuchicheos sin sentido, por fin dijeron lo que deseaba saber: —_La familia afectada no ha querido decir nada más. Tal parece que no habían sido notificados de la desaparición de su hija, Koharu Zhu Mei._

—Kagome, ¿qué ocurre? —Escuchó una voz preocupada detrás de ella. De repente, una mano estaba sobre su hombro.

—_También parece que nunca recibieron una llamada por parte de los secuestradores... _—Ya no escuchaba más al reportero. Se había desconectado.

—No es Sango —murmuró, respirando por fin—. No es Sango. —Dijo más fuerte. Su madre se acercó hacia ella y le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

Naomi Higurashi había llegado con el único propósito de apoyar a su hija en un momento tan complicado como ese. Por eso, desde el momento en que se enteró de la desparición de unas alumnas del instituto de Kagome, dejó a su hijo con el abuelo y viajó desde Iza hacia Rémini en un tiempo récort. Por suerte, había encontrado a Kagome sana y salva, pero muy decaída. Y las cosas habían empeorado cuando escuchó esa horrible noticia.

_Dios, ¿cómo es que la traje a un lugar tan oscuro como éste? Pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho..._

—Kagome, ella estará bien —le acarició el cabello como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. _Mi pequeña_—. Ahora, debes de descansar.

—No puedo, mamá —ella le contestó con un tono decidido—. Sango debe de estar preocupada, esperando que alguien le rescate. No puedo darme el lujo de ignorarla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Es más de media noche —trató de convencerla—. Mañana, después de que duermas.

—Está bien. Pero a primera hora le llamaré a Rin. Debemos de organizarmos si queremos a Sango de regreso. ¡Ella debe de estar con nosotras!

Sonrió por dentro al observar a su hija. Ella siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Sin embargo, esto no era algo que dependía sólo de su voluntad. Naomi ya había hablado con el señor Kuwashima y le dijo que, si no hubiera sido por Kagome, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sango había desaparecido. También... aún no recibían una llamada. Sólo rezaba para que no ocurriera lo peor. Era lo único en lo que podía ayudar.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Universo de ambivalencias**

_Ah, me olvidé de escuchar tu voz en mis sueños_

_En lugar de eso, sólo dormí profundamente pensándote._

_...Dime por qué_

_Sigues causándome este dolor en mi interior._

_Te anhelaré_

_Solamente dentro de mis pensamientos._

—**exist†trace, FUTATSU NO KOE**

* * *

Dieciseis. Dieciseis veces en las que ese maldito aparato lo torturó con esa más que molesta vibración. No podía dormir. El sofá era incómodo, hacía una temperatura diseñada para el infierno y la conciencia estaba gritando en su cabeza. Él había visto a una diosa caer. _Era linda, inocente y con mucho futuro por delante, ¿cuántos chicos no se habrían mostrado encantados por esas tiernas mejillas con pecas?_... ¡Y ese aparato diabólico volvía a vibrar!

Él se levantó decidido. Caminó, estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo y arrojó el celular por la ventana con una fuerza casi sobre-humana.

—Vuela hacia el horizonte, creación del mal —mencionó las últimas palabras. Ahora esto se había convertido en un funeral no planeado—. Haz algo bueno y conviértete en estrella; en algo reciclado y con un nuevo uso (porque hay que cuidar el planeta); o, al menos, cae en el infeliz que me estaba llamando y, si no es mucho pedir, llévatelo contigo al inframundo —después, hizo un gesto religioso con su mano—. Por Kamisama, Buda, el osito _Binbo_...

—_¡Miau!_ —la pequeña gata apareció a su lado, también para despedirse del caído.

—Sí, y también miau —agregó los _buenos deseos _por parte de su mascota—. Entonces... Amén, shalóm, hakuna matata y lo demás. —Y volvió a hacer su señal con la mano, incluso la pequeña criatura movió su pata. _Qué linda, pequeña_.

Después del cortejo fúnebre, recogió a la gata del suelo y la puso sobre la mesa de su pequeña cocina. Eso no era lo más higiénico, pero qué más daba. Nadie había comido en esa mesa y sentado en esa silla además de la mascota. Cuando él comía ahí (lo que raramente sucedía) lo hacía en el sofá. Un sofá estaba diseñado para sentarse, comer y realizar _otras cosas _ajenas a las anteriores, pero no para dormir. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

Tomó un vaso con agua y disfrutó del líquido fresco en su garganta. Era tan delicioso que bebió otro y otro... hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Después observó a la gata que, con agilidad, saltó de la mesa hasta donde él se encontraba observando a través de esa pequeña ventana enrejada. Luces, coches, personas nocturnas en la calle, risas, ambulancias y patrullas. _Bienvenido a la ciudad del pecado. Temperaturas altas aún cuando nos acercamos al invierno. _

—Bebe, preciosa. Debes tener mucho calor con tanto pelo. —Depositó cerca de ella un plato con agua y acarició su suave cabeza.

—Miau. —Le respondió y bebió tranquilamente.

—De nada. —dijo, educadamente, y después continuó observándola. Inteligente, simple, le daba su espacio y era independiente, tanto que ella misma encontraba su alimento. Decían muchas cosas de los gatos, como que eran hipócritas, pero él consideraba que nada de eso encajaba con ella. Era una criatura especial.

_Especial como..._

Tomó otro vaso y lo llenó de agua. _Ella no es la única que debe estar sedienta_, recordó. Así que sacó de uno de sus bolcillos la llave y abrió la puerta, procurando cerrarla después de entrar. La conocía lo suficiente como para descuidarse. Ya tenía algunos cuantos moretones como prueba de sus capacidades.

Y ahí estaba su agresora, recientemente buscando el título de escapista. No sabía cómo, pero ella había logrado dehacer los nudos que inmovilizaban sus piernas. Mas nada de eso le funcionó para desatarse las manos. Ahora se encontraba dormida, muy posiblemente exhausta por el esfuerzo. Su largo cabello estaba desparramado sobre la cama y su cuerpo tenía una extraña posición parecida a la fetal.

Se sentó en una orilla y el colchón se sumió un poco por el peso. Se mantuvo inmóvil, observando a la muchacha. Pudo haber permanecido de esa forma, pero decidió secar unas gotas de sudor de su frente.

_Bueno, al menos aquí no hace tanto calor._

—Sango... —susurró su nombre. Y, aunque estaba seguro de que cometía un error, comenzó a desatar los nudos en sus manos. Se veía muy vulnerable como para intentar algo, además, no podría hacer mucho sin una llave.

Al terminar, esperó un momento, pero nada ocurrió, ella permaneció inmóvil. Él suspiró. Si sólo permaneciera de esa forma... Pero eso sería muy extraño de su parte.

—Sango —volvió a llamarla con voz baja, pero ahora veía hacia el techo—. Quisiera, en verdad quiero... disculparme. No es una mentira, es lo que siento. —Cuando bajó su mirada, se percató de que Sango tenía los ojos abiertos. También que intentaba decir algo, así que él bajó las vendas que tapaban su boca, llevándolas hacia el cuello.

—Te ves muy ridículo intentando disculparte. —Dijo con dureza.

—Pensé que era bueno haciéndolo. —Eligió no mostrarse preocupado por la respuesta, aun cuando fue sincero.

—Entonces, has tenido que pedir muchas veces perdón —se sentó. Ahora volvían a estar de frente—. Eso no te hace alguien de fiar.

—Me ha dado la oportunidad para practicar. —Continuó con su actitud serena. Ella estaba hablando y escuchándolo. Eso era un gran avance.

—¿Practicando para qué? —le indagó. Él no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

—Para que la ocasión en la que me sienta realmente arrepentido, no falle, y me crean. —Lo dijo con su voz y con sus ojos azules. Unos segundos de silencio y la muchacha habló.

—Pues esta no fue la ocasión —se levantó en sus rodillas y puso lentamente sus manos sobre los hombros del rechazado. De esta forma, parecía más alta—. No te creí ni un poco. —Y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de la cama.

El muchacho cayó de espaldas, quejándose de lo iluso que había sido. Es obvio que se trataba de _ella_.

—Debí de haberlo esperado —dijo, mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo. No se preocupaba. Otra vez ella no podría salir. Sin embargo, sintió un peso sobre su abdomen. Descubrió sus ojos y se encontró a Sango sobre él—. Bien. Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿No te parece que es excesivamente rápido, Sango? —bromeó, evitando mostrarse confundido, que era como se sentía. ¿Ahora qué estaba planeando?

—Cometiste un error —mencionó con rostro de cazadora observando a su presa. Sí, claro, y él había pensado que era vulnerable—. Dejaste la bolsa donde tenías las vendas —Oh, no. Ahora comprendía. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué la había olvidado? Dentro de esa bolsa habían unas tijeras. Esas mismas que Sango tomó y las puso sobre el cuello del impactado muchacho —Ahora, dame las llaves. Si no...

Sorprendentemente, él comenzó a reír.

—¡Pero qué te pasa! —Sango se quejó. Este era su momento, cuando sería liberada por sus propias manos e iría en rescate de aquéllas que estaban en peligro. Cumpliendo su promesa. ¡Y a ese maldito hombre se le ocurría volverse loco!

—Perdón, perdón —recobró la compostura—. Es que fue algo cómico. Es que... tú también cometiste un error. —Sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—¿Qué? —ella no entendía. Pero si lo había planeado tan bien, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que había errado?

—Sí. No te diste cuenta de que tenía una gran ventaja si me tenías _así _—se levantó un poco, ignorando las tijeras, sólo para poner sus manos en la cintura de la chica—. ¿Comprendes?

—¡E-eres un...! ¡Ah!—pero no le dio la oportunidad de terminar su frase porque ahora habían cambiado posiciones. Ella estaba abajo, inmóvil, y su arma muy lejos, sin posiblilidad de alcanzarla.

—¿Ahora entiendes? —Ignoró su seño fruncido y continuó con su sonrisa. Después, volvió a colocar las vendas sobre esa boca rosada y apretada por la furia. Como si la indignación de Sango no fuera suficiente, aumentó considerablemente cuando el señor astucia le dio un beso rápido a sus labios cubiertos. Luego sonrió—. Buenas noches. No, buenos días.

Y se fue, dejándola sola sobre el piso. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo le había impactado tan rápido como para no desear perseguirlo? Ahora no estaba furiosa, sino iracunda. Él veía todo eso como un juego. Pero esto era extremadamente serio. ¡Eran vidas inocentes por un carajo!

_No se acabará tan fácil. ¡Saldré y cumpliré mi promesa!_

...

Él estaba empapado. Sango también se encontraba así.

Fue demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo. Sólo quería ver cómo se encontraba después de que saliera por unas horas, y ella lo recibió de una forma particular: con una cubetada de agua helada. Sabía que no debía ser una buena idea dejar esa cubeta en el baño. ¿Para qué la quería ahí? Ah, sí, para que chicas furiosas lo mojaran, demostrando su odio. Claro, era obvio.

—Exelente, Sango —le dijo, observando todo el desastre que había hecho. Pero incluso mojada, ella seguía con su mirada dura; aunque podría jurar que se reía por dentro—. Niña mala. ¿Sabes cuánta gente muere de sed en el mundo? —le regañó.

—¿Y tú sabes que esperaba que te ahogaras? —respondió, enojada por haber sido tratada como una pequeña—. Si eso pasaba, ese pecado sería olvidado. Me esperarían con una medalla en el cielo.

—Pues lamento no haberlo hecho —se estaba retirando, pero regresó sobre sus pisadas. Sólo después de llevarse la cubeta, salió de la habitación.

De eso habían pasado varias horas y un nuevo cambio de ropa, pero aun cuando Sango había resultado ser una pésima huésped y le había causado más heridas sobre la piel, él no estaba molesto. Seguía sin poder culparla ni por la cosa más insignificante. Ella era la víctima en este asunto. Mientras tanto, el había sido —aún cuando fuera indirectamente— su agresor y mayor problema.

Con charola en mano, se dedicó a abrir la puerta con el propósito de alimentar a la señorita hidromaniática —si es que ese término existía. Sin embargo, incluso antes de poner un pie dentro, la puerta fue empujada con violencia. Bien, ahora no lo dejaría entrar.

—Sango, abre.

—No lo haré. Después de todo, ¿para qué quieres que la abra si me vas a tener encerrada. —Le dijo, pero esta vez su voz era tranquila.

—Al menos deja que te dé tu comida.

—No. —Continuó con su voz monótona.

—Sango. _Debes _comer —ella no respondió. Diablos. No había imaginado que fuera tan orgullosa.

—Ya te dije que no la quiero. —Bien. Con que era el juego de la niña y su berrinche.

—Haz lo que quieras. —En este momento, sí podría decir que estaba molesto con ella. Una cosa era hacerle daño, pero otra muy diferente era dañarse a sí misma. Dejó la comida a un lado de la puerta, pero no se fue. Sango habló de repente.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a tener aquí? —Esa era la pregunta clave. ¿Qué responder?

_No lo sé. _El también desconocía eso.

—Hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado. —Quizo pensar.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Continuó con el interrogatorio detrás de la madera.

_Sango, Sango, ¿por qué me preguntas cosas que ni siquiera yo sé?_

—En unos días. —Si es que las cosas iban de acuerdo a como lo había semi-planeado. Y jamás ocurría eso.

—Entonces no hubo cambio. Sigo estando secuestrada. —Pudo escuchar cómo Sango se levantaba del piso por el ruido que produjo el charco donde seguro se había sentado. Después, ya no hubo nada más.

_Sí. Y vuelvo a ser el causante. _

...

Otra vez era de noche. Y a pesar de que sabía que ella debía de estar enojada y decaída, no había escuchado nada de ruido. Era como si el evento de hacía tres días jamás hubiera ocurrido. Además, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que él había dejado la puerta abierta. Lo cual estaba más que mal.

Otra vez entró sin saber qué esperar. En esta ocasión, no había obstáculos en la puerta ni agua cayendo, sólo observó a una muchacha tendida en la cama, abrazando una almohada. Las sábanas estaban húmedas porque ella seguía con su ropa mojada. _Claro, ¿qué más se iba a poner?_

—Sango. ¿Estás bien? —La movió, esperando que estuviera dormida, pero ella no reaccionó. Ni siquiera le tocó la frente. Su temperatura era tal que incluso estar junto a ella le quemaba—. No, Sango. Por favor, abre los ojos. —Pero ella no podía escucharlo.

El muchacho la cargó y la llevó directo al baño. Sí, ya había visto eso en televisión y siempre funcionaba. Así que entró con ella bajo la regadera con agua gélida, el bendito líquido que traería la cura. O al menos eso quería creer.

—¡Sango! —Continuó llamándola, pero no respondía. ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Ni siquiera estaba aprovenchando la oportunidad para ver su cuerpo! ¡Sólo estaba observando su rostro! Su bonito rostro pálido y enrojecido al mismo tiempo—. ¡Sé obediente por primera vez! —¿A quién le estaba gritando observando al techo? ¿Acaso volvía a creer en un dios como en tiempos pasados? Pero, como en ocasiones anteriores, nadie le estaba escuchando.

—_Roku_. —Una voz débil habló, y su dueña tocó su rostro.

—Sí, Roku. —Atrajo hacia sí a la muchacha confundida.

Sólo al comprobar que su fiebre en verdad había bajado y que Sango se encontraba más lúcida, la llevó de vuelta al cuarto, envuelta en la única manta que no se había mojado. Colocó a Sango sobre el colchón desnudo y se puso a buscar dentro de su pequeño armario. Después de hurgar hasta el fondo, optó por darle un viejo y roído suéter azul y una camiseta. Por el momento, eso debía bastar.

—Toma —Se los ofreció, y esta vez Sango no lo rechazó. _Entonces no está del todo bien_—. Cámbiate ahora o empeorarás —ella sólo parpadeó—. No veré, estaré dándote la espalda. —Y extrañamente, cumplió con su promesa. No era el momento indicado para sacar a relucir sus malas costumbres.

Escuchó cómo Sango tiraba al suelo la ropa pesada por el agua. Pero después, también escuchó la voz de Sango: —Si no eres Roku, ¿entonces quién eres? —mencionó, con voz baja y algo ronca.

—Sólo soy Miroku. —Por fin se presentó, después de unos meses en que se habían visto por primera vez.

—Mentiste sobre tu nombre, tu apariencia —comenzó a enlistar sus engaños—, sobre cómo eras —deslizó esas últimas palabras en su boca. Sí, eso tal vez era uno de los más graves—. ¿Otra mentira?

—No me gusta el flan. —Le pareció indicado mencionar. Sorprendentemente, Sango rio bajito y él se unió. Carcajadas catárticas que eran más que necesarias. Después de terminar, Miroku volteó su vista hacia la muchacha que parecía una pequeña niña entre esa ropa demasiado grande—. Pero no mentí en algo, Sango. En verdad lo siento.

—Quiero creerte... espero hacerlo. —mencionó, mientras bajaba la vista. Por el momento, eso fue suficiente. Al menos, había algo de esperanza.

...

Después de abrir los ojos, desconociendo el tiempo en que había dormido, Sango encontró varias cosas diferentes al día anterior.

Ya no portaba su sucio uniforme ni estaba atada —lo cual le resultaba más que bien.

Su cabeza y garganta se sentían mejor —Otra noticia buena.

También, tenía hambre, demasiada —Por más molesta que estuviera, jamás debió de rechazar la comida de...

Ahora, ya sabía el nombre del antiguo Roku —Era Miroku. ¿Quién lo habría esperado? Un nombre muy religioso.

Pero nada, ni siquiera las cuatro cosas anteriores, pudieron con lo que se encontró después: La puerta de la habitación estaba completamente abierta.

Sango se sintió tentada y caminó hacia a fuera, encontrándose con un apartamento pequeño demasiado normal. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La puerta de la entrada, la que la conduciría hacia el exterior, se encontraba en frente de ella. No dio un paso más. Una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió. Ella volteó su rostro con un gesto de haber sido atrapada haciendo algo malo.

—¿Por qué...? —Balbuceó, sin ser capaz de formar una oración coherente.

—No más sustos. —Fue la respuesta de Miroku. Ahora le estaba regalando un poco más de libertad. O, tal vez, le estaba mostrando toda su prisión.

_Nosotros probablemente somos _

_Ah, una pequeña existencia_

_Guardamos silencio sobre cosas tontas_

_Ah, y sólo estamos observando_

—**Do As Infinity, NEED YOUR LOVE**

* * *

_Cambiando un poco mi "formato de trabajo". Emulando la forma en que avanzan los episodios de televisión (Un pedazo de capítulo, el título, y después lo demás) pues... Nada más para variar y porque creo que se ve más estético. Mmm... vayamos a lo verdaderamente importante. _

_Han iluminado mi triste cueva mental: __**Artemisa Neko-chan: **__Bueno, malo... creo que nadie puede clasificarse perfectamente en alguna de esas categorías. Aunque, espero que este capítulo te ayude un poco; si no, siempre están los siguientes. __**Sango Sarait: **__¿Me preocupo o no por tu gusto sobre el re-encuentro? Digo, eso de estar atada (XD). __**Yumipon:**__ Sí, sé cómo se siente el buscar un fic que en verdad te atrape, así que gracias por seguir esta historia (Por cierto, me encantó tu songfic de "Mirrors". Cuando pueda, te juro que te pondré un review).__**MaryAlice25: **__¡Guau! Gracias por decirme eso. Es un verdadero placer haberte atrapado._

_Creo que eso es todo (Por el momento juajua)._


	6. La jaula de Faraday

Atravezando el lugar, corrió con el propósito de alcanzarlo a tiempo. Por eso había despertado más pronto que de costumbre —era eso y el hecho de que no había podido dormir muy bien desde las noches anteriores. Por suerte, lo encontró en el momento justo.

—Mmm... Sesshoumaru-sama. —Le llamó, dudando un poco. Pero no había razón para hacerlo. _Soy valiente_, se recordó.

—¿Qué quieres, Rin? —Parecía tener prisa al estar a punto de irse.

—Saldré y llegaré tarde. ¿Puedo? —Pidió. Aunque, de alguna forma, debía ser más como un aviso.

—No tienes por qué pedirme permiso. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras —Respondió casi mecánicamente. Esa era una frase que solía repetir con regularidad.

—Lo sé, pero quiero decírselo. —A un lado de él, Jaken rodó los ojos.

—Espera —el hombre parecía haber recordado algo, cambiando la actividad cliché. Incluso su ayudante pareció desconcertado ante lo inusual—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Con una sonrisa, ella respondió: —Iré a ayudar gente.

—¿Y cómo harás algo como eso? —El pequeño hombre se burló.

—¡Pues intentándolo! —Le gritó. Ella podría, ella lo sabía. Algo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo se lo decía—. Además, no estaré sola. También vendrá Kagome.

—¿La Higurashi? —Otra vez habló Jaken. Era el único que parecía molesto por lo que iba a hacer. Si Sesshoumaru no estaba de acuerdo, no lo demostraba.

—¡Sí, ella! ¿Acaso piensa que no podemos hacerlo? —Otra vez a la defensiva. Pero ella no se lo estaba pidiendo él, así que no debía involucrarse.

—No lo pienso. Estoy seguro... —Dios. Estaba alargando las cosas, y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estar afuera.

—Jaken. Cállate —por suerte, su _amo _intervino. Después volteó a verla—. Rin. Te estabas yendo, ¿no?

—¡Sí! —Eso era suficiente. Así que tomó su mochila del piso, se despidió con una reverencia, y volvió a correr. Ahora atravezaba la calle y los ruidos de una ciudad que comenzaba a despertar. Algunos radios sintonizaban voces frívolas, pero ella las ignoró. No se lograba algo importante con hablar y quedarte sentado. Moverse era lo mejor.

_«Es lunes. Ya han pasado casi cuatro días desde las desapariciones del jueves por la noche, y nada se ha revelado. Mientras tanto, el Instituto Aurum ha adelantado sus vacaciones de invierno una semana. Estando cerrado, tenemos menor posibilidad de obtener información que antes...»_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: La jaula de Faraday**

_De este cielo extravagante y lívido,_

_Atormentado como tu destino,_

_¿Qué pensamientos en tu alma vacía_  
_Desciende? Responde, libertino._

**—Charles Baudelaire, HORROR SIMPÁTICO**

* * *

Un sonido agudo y tierno la distrajo de su pensamiento sobre confianza, libertad y prisiones.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Sango mencionó al toparse con una pequeña criatura que había llegado a presentarse.

—_Preciosa_. —Contestó, de una forma natural, casi relajada. Era como hablar del clima o pedir la hora a un desconocido. Sin embargo, para la chica, la respuesta habría equivalido a un _«Falta un cuarto para pepinillo», o hasta «Hoy también llueve helado. Vaya, y no es temporada»_

—¿Es en serio? —Para Sango, ese nombre no correspodía a una gatita como ella. Desde ese momento, había notado demasiada personalidad como para llamarse _así_. Era un ser que merecía algo mejor.

—No —Miroku sonrió, burlón—. Su nombre es Kirara. —Sí, ese le quedaba.

—Kirara. —Al decir su nombre, la gatita se acercó a ella y talló su cuerpo en la pierna de la muchacha. Ella se sentó en el piso, alzando su mano para acariciar ese pelaje rubio y castaño.

—¡No la toques! —la advertencia de Miroku le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —¿Qué estaba mal? Ella quería tocarla. Era tan tierna y linda, además, estaba ronroneando. Era como si la llamara.

—Tienes que comer —le dijo, como el padre a su hija traviesa—. Lo harás aún cuando deba de ponerte la comida en la boca. —Siguió tratándola como una pequeña. En el transcurso del tiempo en que conocía a Miroku, él le había provocado diversos sentimientos (ira, desesperación, indignación...), pero nada como eso.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. —Respondió, molesta. Ella pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años. Secuestrada o no, o cualquiera que fuera el nombre de la situación en la que se encontraba, él no tenía la autoridad como para darle órdenes. A menos que estuviera preocupado.

A menos que fuera mayor a la edad que aparentaba.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó, después de comer un poco. Había terminado su natilla de vainilla. Natilla. ¿Cuántos años eran de eso? _¡Ninguno! A penas fueron unos meses atrás. Es sólo que se siente tan distante._

—¿Mi edad? —Miroku parecía extrañado por ese cuestionamiento. No era algo que le preguntabas a quien te tenía _de esa forma. _Pero ni Sango ni él eran personas normales. Ella era una chica que se adaptaba facilmente a la situación. Y él... ¿Qué era él? ¿Un secuestrador con corazón, o alguien tonto?

—Sí. Eso —Le insistió. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso—. Dímelo.

—Resulta que es un _se-cre-to_. —Fue su intento de respuesta. Si planeaba sonar misterioso y seductor, no lo había conseguido. Después de que Sango le dedicara una mirada de astío, Miroku se levantó, llevándose los platos. Lavó sus manos y las secó en sus vaqueros.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha se estaba tomando el tiempo de observar el lugar. Sí. Era muy pequeño, demasiado. No había cosas que rebelaran la personalidad del habitante. Se encontraba lo más limpio que podría estar, y se sentía, de alguna forma, vacío. Faltaba algo que le diera su propia esencia. Era un apartamento solitario para alguien solitario. Incluso sólo había una silla —Miroku había tenido que mover un sillón hacia la mesa para que ella se sentara. Además... El análisis de Sango fue terminado abruptamente cuando le prestó atención a un tintineo. Llaves siendo tomadas.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó, más alterada de lo que pretendía.

—Tengo que hacer algunas _cosas _—respondió, sin decir nada en especial—, pero regresaré pronto. —Eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que le interesaba ahora era el hecho de que se llevara esas llaves.

—Me vas a dejar encerrada. —Le dijo, no lo preguntó. Otra vez recordaba que su libertad dependía de una persona. Eso era tan _extraño_. Y verdaderamente molesto, porque no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Sango, confío en ti, pero... —Mencionó el muchacho, al percatarse de a dónde se dirigían los pensamientos de la castaña.

—Pero no lo suficiente. —Claro. Después de todo, ambos seguían siendo unos desconocidos. Ella no sabía nada de él, ni él de ella.

—No es eso. Sólo sé de lo que eres capaz. —Fue su excusa. Aunque también levantó una de sus mangas, mostrando una mancha azul y morada teñida en su brazo. Bien, era ruda, lo aceptaba.

—Era para defenderme. —Ahora también ella estaba buscado excusarse.

—No me refería a nuestros enfrentamientos. Bueno, _tus _enfrentamientos —se corrigió, para molestia de Sango, con algo de diversión en sus ojos—. Hablo de que sueles actuar sin pensar. Si permito que puedas salir, no pensarás dos veces e intentarás ir por ellas sin importarte nada. ¿O me equivoco?

—No. —Tuvo que admitir. Algo que le resultó muy difícil. Después de todo, sí la conocía un poco.

—Entonces, me voy —Puso punto final a su conversación—. Kirara, estás a cargo. —Después de su última broma, se fue.

—Bien, Kirara. ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga? —La gatita se acercó hacia ella y maulló, después observó hacia los platos arrumbados—. Digno de un hombre.

...

Después de todo, ese apartamento no era tan limpio como lo creía. Había telarañas y polvo acumulado en algunos rincones, estratégicamente reunido como para no ser notado con facilidad. _Sí, claro, Miroku. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. _

Sin embargo, después de limpiar un poco, se sintió aburrida. No tenía nada qué hacer. Si ese jueves no hubiera ocurrido _ese evento_, en este momento se encontraría en una clase. No, mentira, debía de ser hora del receso. No. Volvía a estar equivocada. ¿Sería hora de deportes? ¿O ya era la hora de la salida? Dios, tan pronto y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Por eso se recostó en el piso, observando el techo y contando las manchas y las cuarteaduras.

—Regresé —Alguien entró con un sonido de tintineo, interrumpiendo su cálculo. Se levantó del piso, para sentanse en lugar de permanecer tirada. Entonces se encontró el rostro de Miroku que parecía aliviado de que ella se moviera.

_¿Aún estás preocupado?_

—¿Qué es eso? —Sango le prestó atención a las bolsas que cargaba. Eran muchas. No podía contarlas.

—Comida, medicina, _vendas _—recalcó esa última palabra. Sí, sí, lo había herido. Supéralo—, ropa... —Mmm, eso no lo esperaba.

—Tienes unos gustos peculiares. —Mencionó, mientras sacaba una blusa rosada dentro de una bolsa, intentanto hacerlo molestar. Era difícil tratar (y mucho menos enfrentarse) con alguien que casi nunca estaba molesto. Pelear con alguien que no quería hacerlo le hacía ver mal, como si ella fuera la del problema.

—¿Crees que no me quede el color? —Miroku puso un rostro de impacto, incluso cubrió su boca. Intento de molestar, fallido. Sango negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, siempre puede ser para ti.

—No, gracias. —Él lo sabía. A ella no le gustaba obtener cosas tan facilmente. Lo indicado era ganarlas por medio de trabajo y esfuerzo.

—Como quieras. No estoy del todo molesto con que vayas vestida con eso —señaló su descolorido suéter azul que mostraba parte de su hombro—, y sin _eso_. —No volvió a señalar, porque no era necesario. Sango enrojeció de repente. Ahora recordaba que no traía bragas. ¡Y ahora también recordaba que hace un momento estaba tirada en el piso!

—¡B-bien, lo tomaré! —Recogió la bolsa y la llevó a la única habitación, para después encerrarse. La puerta tembló por el golpe.

—¡De nada! —Le gritó. Mientras se vestía con _lo faltante _y unos pantalones, pudo adivinar que él se estaba riendo. ¡De ella!

Unos minutos después, salió. Su rostro no estaba tan enrojecido, al menos no de vergüenza. Ahora otro sentimiento estaba invadiendo su ser.

—¿Más cómoda, no? —Miroku le dijo desde su sillón, alejando su vista de una revista en coreano, al menos esos símbolos le parecían ser _hangul_.

—Un _hola _—mencionó de repente y notó que se encontraba molesta. Era muy fácil enojarse con Miroku y más cuando actuaba de esa forma—. Eso fue lo primero que me dijiste.

—No fue lo mejor, ¿verdad? —El chico dejó su revista a un lado. Sango soltó aire de su boca, con un sonido de similar a _Tsk, _molesta—. Perdón, pero la verdad fue que no te reconocí. Cuando te vi, no supe que eras tú. Al menos no quería aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué participaste en algo así? —Sango se acercó lentamente hacia él. Miroku le hizo un lugar en el sillón. Ella se sentó. Algo le decía que debía de hacerlo.

Después, él continuó: —Ellos son un grupo de criminales precipitados, pero inteligentes. Necesitaban a alguien que entrara a la escuela y buscara a la _gente adecuada_. Ninguno de ellos reunía esas características, pero luego supieron de mí. Yo accedí porque... bueno, siempre habrá razones y excusas. _No sería algo grave._ Sus familias nunca armarían un alboroto, ni siquiera Cathar. Aún ahora sólo hablan y especulan, es lo único que pueden hacer. Pero fue estúpido e insensible —sonrió, tratando de que la sonrisa pareciera real, pero falló—. Incluso llegué a pensar que sería como un tipo de conciencia para ese grupo cruel, pero eso sería mucho. Yo sólo actuaba en la primera parte y ya.

Hubo un silencio donde ambos pudieron escuchar incluso el motor del refrigerador. ¿Ahí se terminaba la historia? No, por la inhalación de Miroku, esto aún continuaba.

—Eran cinco, pero tal parece que en esta ocasión sólo habían ido tres. Entonces, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, Musou las vio y pensó que eran ustedes. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió después. —Por fin, terminó su narración. Sus ojos mostraban no estar nada orgulloso de sí mismo.

¿Qué pasado llevaban las personas que tomaban ese estilo de vida? ¿Habría tenido otra opción? Esos eran pensamientos que no podía poner en palabras, no sería indicado. Así que decidió decir otra cosa.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —La pregunta que siempre estaba rondando en su cabeza. La que había cambiado el transcurso de su vida de esa forma. Que había provocado que olvidara su horario escolar.

Pero Miroku no le respondió, en lugar de eso, se dirijió hacia la cocina. Después de unos segundos, reapareció con algo que sostenían en sus manos. Ella sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

—Mi mochila. —No titubeó. Negro. Rosa. Tamaño perfecto. Algunos pins que había ido recolectando: la bandera de Japón, el símbolo de un libro que le había gustado... Incluso el de _«_Cuidado. Muerde_»_ que le había regalado Kagome y el «Pero es buena gente» por parte de Rin, aquél día de vereno en un día de feria mientras comían comida chatarra y reían de tonterías.

—La encontré tirada —se la dio y Sango la tomó, acariciando la tela deslavada—. No tenías identificaciones contigo, así que me mandaron a buscar tus cosas —aún no habían salido del mundo oscuro—. Debía dársela al _él_, pero vi que era tuya —calló un momento, pero habló después, con una voz más baja—. Entonces me di cuenta de que eras tú. —hizo otra pausa. Exhaló fuertemente y continuó: —Estabas en peligro y era por mi culpa. No podía permitirlo.

—Aún pienso que hubiera sido mejor si me dejabas con ellas —se aventuró a decir, mientras abrazaba su mochila—. Yo me prometí protegerlas.

—Sango, primero que nada, ¿no crees que las estás subestimando? Ellas son muy listas. Lo sé, las conozco —claro que las conocía. Había convivido con ellas por más de un mes, analizándolas y recolectando información—. Además, no podía arriesgarme a que se enteraran por otros medios de que no eras quien ellos creían. —Lo sabía. Le habría ocurrido algo peor que a Koharu.

—Aun así... —Seguía insistiendo. Siempre lo haría. Si una de esas chicas hubiera sido Rin o Kagome... Además, ellas también debían tener gente con quien disfrutaran reír, comer comida frita o darse presentes que les hacían sonreír.

—Sango, escúchame —ella lo observó a los ojos, aun cuando ver ese azul la mareaba—. Ellas están bien, lo sé. Los planes del trato están casi finalizados. Pronto saldrán libres.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Él había hablado con demasiada seguridad como para tratarse de algo sacado de su mente.

—Acabo de verlo en televisión. De alguna forma, alguien cercano le informó a un noticiero los avances. Ya sabes, la exclusiva puede ser cara.

—Entonces serán rescatadas. —Al decir eso, Sango se percató de que un gran carga se iba de su cuerpo para transformarse en esperanza. Después de todo, no se había equivocado.

_«Todo estará bien» _

Sango perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero se sujetó de un mueble. ¿Cuál era? No lo recordaba. En este momento eso no era lo que importaba.

—Pronto estarán a salvo —Miroku reafirmó sus palabras—. Pronto tú también podrás salir y estar con tu familia.

_¿Mi familia? ¿Cuál...? _

—Ah —Sango se percató de que había olvidado a su hermano menor, a su padre... Había tenido tanto en qué pensar. Primero la libertad de sus compañeras, y después seguiría la suya.

El muchacho se percató del conflicto emocional que estaba teniendo Sango, así que quizo ayudar.

—Mientras tanto, sólo puedo darte esto. —Le tomó de la mano y la guió a la cocina. Después, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, Miroku la sentó al lado del lavabo y apuntó la pequeña ventana con barrotes que daba a alguna parte de la ciudad que ella desconocía. Era más ruidosa de lo que Sango recordaba a Rémini, y brillaba más.

—Ya es de noche. —Mencionó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Una frase normal mientras sentía del frío viento que le refrescaba la piel y la mente.

—Así es. —También dijo algo simple. Igual que ella, disfrutaba de la brisa que alborotaba su cabello oscuro. Él había cerrado los ojos, viajando a algún otro lugar al que Sango no podía ir.

Miroku. Él le resultaba un completo misterio con un ritmo complicado de seguir. En un pasado, serio y que deseaba pasar desapercibido. Ahora era maduro, pero hacía bromas. Sonreía, mostrando todos los dientes, pero también solían ser sonrisas que no alcanzaban sus ojos. Ya había contado algunas ocasiones en las que él había demostrado tener sus extrañas _tendencias maldito-pervertido, _pero lo ignoraba porque él mismo solía sacudir la cabeza, reprendiéndose. Y parecía preocuparse por ella, pero la mantenía aquí, bajo llave.

—No eres lo que aparentabas. —Le dijo de repente, mientras seguía observando el mundo libre desde esa pequeña ventana y él volvía a la realidad.

—¿En serio? —respondió, más relajado que cuando habían hablado de planes y mochilas—. De seguro te diste cuenta que era el hombre que toda mujer ha soñado tener, en lugar del retraído que parecía. —Bromeó, aunque pudo sentir un algo más profundo que no pudo identificar.

—No. Pensé que eras tímido y lindo. Resultó todo lo contrario. —Ella también podía intentar hacer bromas. Sin embargo, de repente Miroku se había puesto serio. ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

—Siempre quise tener una familia —sacó de repente a la conversación, sin observarla. Tal vez, sólo quería que alguien lo escuchara—. Una bella esposa y muchos niños. Una vida simple y tranquila. Por eso vine a Cathar.

—_El lugar donde no tienes pasado. _—Recitó el eslogan implícito de la nación desconocida.

—Exacto —habló de nuevo, aún sin verle el rostro—. Pero me equivoqué. Estoy creando un nuevo pasado lleno de errores. Por algo los sueños son sueños. —Volvió ha hacer una de sus sonrisas falsas.

_¡Deja de hacer eso! _Su mente gritó, impotente. Extrañamente adolorida. _No sonrías si no quieres hacerlo. ¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo?_

—Pero al menos sueñas —ahora ella deseó liberarse, demostrar que ella también se engañaba—. Yo sólo sigo la corriente. Vivo día a día. El futuro siempre me parecerá muy lejano. —Sus palabras habían logrado que los ojos azules la observaran de nuevo.

—Entonces, disfruta la experiencia mientras puedas. —¿Experiencia? ¿Qué experiencia? _¿Esto? _No. Él no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Estas no son unas vacaciones, Miroku. —No era como liberarse por unos días de su vida común, cambiando la rutina. Un momento. Eso era lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Acaso tenías algún plan en especial? —Le preguntó, casi seguro de la respuesta.

_«No sé, lo más seguro es que vaya a Suza a visitar a mi familia» _

—No. La verdad, no. —Al responder, Miroku sonrió, pero de forma verdadera.

—Entonces, bienvenida a la madriguera de Miroku —el muchacho extendió su brazo, señalando el lugar como un vendedor de bienes raíces que ofrecía la _casa de sus sueños_—. Población: un hombre extremadamente atractivo y una linda gata. Sus atracciones van desde las grietas en las paredes que, algunos dicen, parecen una obra de arte; las telarañas más grandes del estado...

—Perdón —lo interrumpió, tratando de surpimir una sonrisa—. Pero creo que yo ya me encargué de eso.

—Bueno, siempre puedes divertirte _mojando a los habitantes_. —Miroku terminó su explicación turística con una mirada que intentaba parecer molesta, sólo para ella. Sango no pudo evitar reír—. Entonces... ¿compras un boleto?

Era inesperato y antinatural, pero cayó. Eran una mosca atrapada en la telaraña de Miroku.

—Lo compro. —Y la sonrisa de él (incluso juraría que la suya) se había ampliado.

—Pues comencemos con la cena. —El muchacho extendió su mano, y ella la tomó para poder bajar.

—¿Y qué hay de comer? —Mencionó, mientras Miroku se dirigía hacia la mesa, donde unas bolsas casi vacías reposaban.

—Mmm... Pues sólo por tratarse de una situación como ésta, prepararé mi especialidad —entonces, le mostró unos vasos de sopa instantánea—. _Sopé _a la _maruché_.

—¡Oh, Dios, mi favorita! —dijo, con una actuación merecedora de un reconocimiento. _Este premio es para Sango por su papel de mujer sorprendida_.

—Y, para beber... —continuó buscando dentro de las bolsas de plástico—. ¿Jugo está bien?

—Señor chef, es como si viera en mi mente. —Las bromas continuaban. Eran tontas, de un tipo que Sango no solía soportar cuando se alargaban, pero ahora estaba bien.

La cena trascurrió de la misma forma. Era como si hubieran olvidado la realidad para adentrarse a su propio mundo al que sólo ellos podían acceder. Miroku porque era el dueño, y Sango porque se había atrevido a comprar el boleto. Pero había olvidado preguntarle sobre el precio.

—Es hora de dormir. —Le dijo, mientras observaba su reloj. Un cuarto para la una. El tiempo había volado.

—Cierto. Yo... me voy. —Él asintió con la cabeza. Sango comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación sin percatarse de un intruso que la seguía.

—Kirara —Miroku regañó a la pequeña criatura—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Estás molestando a Sango.

—No lo hace —ella la tomó entre sus manos y la gatita comenzó a ronronear—. _Por favor_. —Por primera vez, le pedía algo a Miroku de buena manera. Quizá fue eso lo que provocó que él accediera.

—Bien. Buenas noches. —Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, desde el sofá que se convertiría otra vez en su cama.

—Buenas noches. —Contestó, sabiendo que en la mañana le diría los buenos días. Después, cerró la puerta.

Miroku suspiró, peinando su cabello hacia atrás en un acto reflejo. Esa muchacha se estaba apoderando de sus cosas. De su cuarto, su ropa, su apartamento —hasta el punto de asesinar a las pobres arañas—, su mascota... Pero seguía sin importarle. A excepción de Kirara, esas eran simples cosas materiales que podían irse con facilidad y ser remplazadas. Sin embargo, lo que él había tomado de Sango era algo importante.

—Además —habló consigo mismo en voz baja, recostado y observando el techo—. Tú también eres una ladrona, Sango.

Y cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo, sonriendo. A este punto, no sabía si era falsa, verdadera, o una combinación de ambas.

_Una verdadera ladrona y secuestradora. _

De repente, sintió un impulso de reír, pero también de llorar. Estos sentimientos confusos lo estaban matando.

_Siempre quédate así. El último cielo,_  
_Que no necesita palabras, está justo aquí._

_...Amor sin forma que cambia día a dí tiempo pasa._  
_Quedémonos así, teniendo sueños que no podemos cumplir... _

**—the GazettE, LAST HEAVEN**

* * *

_Un capítulo, más tranquilo, sobre la explicación que Miroku debía. No pretendeo sacar a la luz su pasado ni profundizar el de Sango (Me conozco y sé que si lo hago armaré no sé qué revolturas dramáticas —cof, cof, Palabras para un corrupto, cof, cof). Lo que debe de importar es lo que suceda dentro de su propio universo. _

_¡Estoy feliz porque cada día tengo más víctimas!: __**Kamijou Toumen no baka **__(Un honor estar en favoritos. Kamijou... Me recuerda el nombre de un sepsi cantante *_*). __**Yumipon **__(Sí, soy mala, nunca lo he negado. Y espera a que avance la historia). __**SangoSarait **__(Actualizaré como el tiempo me lo permita, pero generalmente son los lunes y viernes). __**Artemisa Neko-chan **__(Compitiendo contra Kirara para el puesto de mi neko favorita. Sólo di "nya" y me habrás ganado XD). _

_NOTA:_

_*Jaula de Faraday: En física, es un tipo de "sistema" donde las cargas exteriores no pueden alterar a las que se encuentran adentro (Algo debo de aprender en la escuela -_-)._

_*Sopé a la maruché: Bueno, comprenderán aquellos que sepan sobre la marca más famosa de sopa instantánea en México. Por cierto, también es mi especialidad._


	7. Dadaísmo

Después de mucho pensar, entró a esa pequeña tienda japonesa. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado que, desde el momento en que hubiera puesto un pie dentro de ella, algo malo habría ocurrido. Pero todo parecía normal, y la charla con la esposa del propietario había resultado más _fácil _de lo que creyó.

—Por favor, ¿podrían? —le dijo finalmente, después de explicarle el por qué estaba ahí.

—Claro. Lo haremos. —el rostro simpático y regordete de la mujer le sonrió. Ella suspiró por dentro.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad. Por _todo_. —Tenía que agradecerle ahora que podía o jamás lo haría.

—No se preocupe —la señora movió la mano, intentando restarle importancia—. Yo misma le diré a los demás que hagan lo mismo.

—¿En serio? —No podía creerlo—. Entonces le dejaré estos. —Sacó más volantes y los puso sobre el mostrador. Después de las debidas despedidas, fue directo a la salida. Sin embargo, chocó con un hombre. _Demonios._

—_Kagome-sama. Ima wa... _—con mirada sorprendida comenzó a hablarle en japonés, su lengua materna—_. Daijoubu ka? _—¿Que si estaba bien? No sabría decirlo.

—_Hai_. —Contestó con una respuesta simple.

—_Maji de? —¿En verdad? _Seguía insistiendo.

—Sí —Ahora lo dijo en español, la lengua que la había adoptado—. Tengo que irme. Nos veremos. —Y comenzó a correr, pero teniendo el tiempo necesario para ver cómo el hombre se despedía, alzando su mano. Mostrando sólo cuatro dedos.

—¡Kagome! —se encontró con Rin—. Ya terminé con esa calle. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tal vez por su rostro pálido.

—Estoy bien. Hay que seguir. —Caminando juntas, continuaron con su difícil trabajo de luchar contra la indiferencia de Cathar.

Después de que esas dos muchachas asiáticas con sus volantes se fueran, volvía a ser otra mañana igual a otra: gente caminando y charlando, quizá susurrando; personas en sus negocios o saliendo de sus casas; alguien comprando un periódico.

_«El rescate será pronto. Se desconoce la naturaleza de los tratos» _De esa forma comenzaba la nota principal. Sin embargo, había una más pequeña y un tanto aislada que le llamó más la atención. Todo por una fotografía: _«Familia y amigos siguen buscando a Sango Kuwashima, desaparecida el pasado jueves...»_

La hoja grisácea fue tomada y doblada hábilmente hasta formar un avión de papel. Comprobó su apariencia y equilibrio, para después tomarlo y hacerlo volar. No sin antes haberle prendido fuego a la punta. El avión había logrado recorrer una buena distancia, pero finalmente cayó hacia un charco de agua, apagando el incendio, aunque deshaciéndose en el proceso. Él, lentamente, caminó hacia los restos.

Entre el agua sucia, las cenizas y los pedazos de papel, el rostro enfadado del niño blanco fue reflejado.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Dadaísmo ~Sin sentido~**

De alguna manera culpo al desagradable tú,  
en un suspiro las palabras se vierten.  
No me quiero volver ese tipo de adulto,  
vamos, a la tierra de la eternidad

Llévame…

—**exist†trace, NEVERLAND**

* * *

Había mucho silencio en el apartamento de Miroku. Hasta esa mañana, no se había percatado de la ausencia de una televisión. Aunque claro, él no se veía como una persona que se preocupara por verla, y ella tampoco estaba muy apegada a ese aparato. Sin embargo, al menos esa cosa y su sonido hubieran ayudado a terminar con el silencio. Eran dos chicos sentados y callados, leyendo. O al menos eso era lo que ella intentaba.

Sango comenzaba a desesperarse. Una cosa era hablar un poco de coreano, otra cosa era leerlo. Así que prefirió ver las imágenes. Sí, chicas que lucían un maquillaje perfecto y ojos enormes, seguramente por utilizar esos populares lentes de contacto; comentarios sobre nuevas series; artículos referentes a cosas que para ella no resultaban importantes —¿A quién diantres le gustaría aprender a hacer poses y gestos tiernos? Se suponía que eso debía ser natural—; una sección para comprar ropa, cosméticos, accesorios... Bueno, al menos habían cosas que le podrían quedar a Rin y hasta algunas a Kagome, ellas que pertenecían al grupo de las que habían nacido con la lindura incluida. Ella era Sango Kuwashima, la chica que podría ganarle a unos cuantos hombres en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cerró la revista y observó a su extremo, donde el otro sillón se encontraba. Mientras su mente se bañaba en el color rosa, Miroku se veía muy entretenido leyendo su libro de física, el que él se había atrevido a tomar de su mochila negra y rosa. Comparándose, ella parecería una muchacha sin mucho cerebro al lado de un chico listo. _Qué vergüenza, Sango. ¿Y así te decías el primer lugar del instituto?_ Se reprendió. Pero luego recordó que ese puesto no le pertenecía.

—¿Qué lees? —le preguntó. Quería conocer la razón del por qué Miroku se veía tan concentrado, e incluso asentía con la cabeza y arrugaba la frente. Algo que a Sango le pareció atractivo.

—Nada en especial —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo recuerdo algunas cosas que pensé que había olvidado.

—¿Cómo qué? —En verdad quería saber. Aunque también era porque quería quitarse esa sensación de estupidez. Deseaba tener una conversación inteligente.

—Ya sabes, cosas simples como el sonido y el _efecto Doppler_. —Explicó, para después hacer un sonido de un auto, algo parecido a un _Shuuu _que se hacía cada vez más bajo. Ella no supo si reír o sentirse ofendida. Claro que conocía eso. Era el tema que explicaba por qué los sonidos tenían diferentes frecuencias dependiendo del lugar en donde se encontrara el que escuchaba. Era fácil.

—Y eso te parece interesante. —Para ella, cuando un tema le parecía sencillo, no le tomaba la importancia que debía. Si era complicado, resultaba un reto y eso era emocionante.

—Un poco. Es sorprendente lo poco que sabemos del mundo y lo que nos rodea. Aunque hay millones de libros y miles de teorías, aún resultan conocimientos muy pocos y no comprobados. —Respondió, con esas frases que solían ser típicas de él: demasiado profundas para alguien de su edad (o al menos de la que aparentaba). Volvió a darse cuenta de que aún no descubría cuántos años tenía.

—¿Qué tipo de conocimientos te gustan? Es decir, que te agrade conocer.

—De todo tipo está bien. Conocimientos generales, sociedad, teología, ética, cosas paranormales —después, hizo un movimiento con los dedos, haciendo un triste intento de asustarla—, metafísica...

—¿Metafísica? —preguntó sobre una palabra que a cualquiera le sonaría complicada—. He escuchado muy poco de ella, así que no sé muy bien de qué trata.

—En resumen, es una ciencia que se basa en la búsqueda del origen de todo. Ella dice que todas las ciencias tienen validez porque nacieron de lo mismo, por eso son similares. Aunque aún no encuentran qué es eso. Cosas confusas. —Miroku sonrió, al momento en que se rascaba una de sus mejillas.

—¿Como la _partícula de Dios _y esas cosas? —volvió a formular otra pregunta, pero esta vez sorprendiendo a su compañero. Su gesto le gustó tanto a Sango que le hizo sentirse orgullosa. _Sí, sé algo. No soy una tonta._

—Me impresionas, Sango —se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Eres muy lista. —Le felicitó, con una sonrisa en la que cerró los ojos. Extrañamente, la castaña no sólo frunció el ceño, molesta. También sintió un poco de calor en el rostro.

—Tú eres muy inteligente. —_Bien, veamos si tú también puedes sonrojarte. _Buscó la justicia y la igualdad.

—No es para tanto. —Miroku borró su rostro de diversión, cambiándolo por uno de nostálgia.

—Claro que lo eres. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharlo? —era hora de enfrentar los hechos—. Me he dado cuenta de que sueles ser presumido en cuanto a tu apariencia, pero no sobre tus conocimientos. —Y, antes de que el muchacho cambiara el tema con algún comentario típico de él como _«Así que te has dado cuenta de mi atractivo, ¿eh?»_, continuó: —Hiciste algo parecido aquella vez, cuando veíamos la lista de resultados.

Miroku se quedó callado un momento. Parecía analizar las palabras que diría a continuación. ¿Sería sincero o simplemente haría una broma de ello? Sango estaba esperando. Sin embargo, no fue ninguna de las opciones anteriores.

El muchacho se levantó y dijo, de la nada: —Necesito un celular.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?! —le gritó. Sentía un gran impulso por golpearlo justo en esa bocota que lo único que le daba era esperanzas no fundamentadas.

—No hay razón para ser violenta, simplemente lo recordé de repente —trató de disculparse y de calmarla. Intentaba verse seguro, aun cuando estaba retrocediendo poco a poco—. Mi antiguo celular tuvo... un _accidente_. Debo remplazarlo.

—¡Bien, hazlo! —Se rindió. Con Miroku eran siempre un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás. Lo más triste era que todo esto le resultaba injusto. Él podía saber cosas sobre ella, pero ella no. Sólo conocía su apartamento por dentro, su mascota y un nombre que no sabía si en realidad era verdadero.

Simplemente, se dejó caer en el sillón y volvió a tomar la revista, centrando su total atención en ella, como si en verdad fuera interesante. Sí, ese modelo tenía cabello negro y unos ojos azulados, aunque por lentillas. Pero funcionaría. Era momento de verlo e imaginar haciéndole daño, jalándole el cabello_. ¿Dices que eres hermoso? Veamos qué tan atractivo te ves calvo. No te preocupes, a delante están unas pelucas de muy buena calidad._

—Sango, estás destruyendo la revista —escuchó la voz de Miroku a sus espaldas, pero ella siguió con lo suyo—. También, tu rostro está comenzando a darme miedo.

—Lo lamento, pero es el único que tengo. —Le dijo ferozmente, pero sin tomarse la molestia de observarlo. Ya sabía lo que seguramente estaba haciendo: suspirar, cansado por su actitud.

_Yo me siento de la misma forma contigo._

Miroku también pareció darse por vencido, ya que el sonido de sus pasos y de las llaves fueron directo a la puerta.

—Nos vemos, amor. Tengo que ir a trabajar si queremos alimentar a Miroku Jr. Cada día está más grande —hizo su último intento para aligerar las cosas, sin dar resultados—. No te vayas.

—Ja-já, buena broma. —Mencionó Sango, como si ella fuera posedora de un doctorado en sarcasmo.

—Lo sé. Soy fantástico —le dijo. Pero después del comentario, no escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba. Sólo hubo silencio—. No me gustan los alagos de ese tipo —la voz del muchacho volvía a estar seria—. Sé que hay personas más inteligentes que yo en este mundo. Además, sólo tener conocimientos no ayuda mucho en un mundo como _éste _—mencionó, casi susurrando. Era el tono de las cosas que parecían costarle decir—. No te molestes.

Sango volteó el rostro hacia él, esperando decirle algo. Pero era demasiado tarde. Miroku ya se había ido.

Molesta, arrojó la revista contra una pared. Tal vez de esa forma, y si era tan fuerte y el muro muy viejo, éste caería y ella podría ir corriendo en busca del joven misterioso. Como era de esperarse, nada ocurrió. Sango no se desanimó. Después de todo, no sabía qué frases utilizaría o si simplemente lo golpearía... o _abrazaría_. Agitó la cabeza por ese pensamiento. No estaba bien.

—Si sólo estuvieras aquí, Kagome. Al menos estarías de mi lado —habló consigo misma, o con la Kagome que sólo habitaba en sus recuerdos—. O me ayudarías a demoler la pared.

Aunque tampoco estaba segura de sus acciones. Permanecer junto a él por unas simples palabras que le habían sonado bien, o parecidas a una _invitación, _o hasta hablar sobre metafísica con la persona que te tenía como invitada-prisionera. Nada de eso era normal, pero lo había cambiado en lugar de estar con su familia y amigas. _«No es seguro»_, él había dicho. ¿Pero qué tanto de eso era verdad? Miroku podía mentir con tanta facilidad.

Sango se recostó sobre el sofá de Miroku, el que le servía de cama. Era un poco incómodo. ¿Cómo soportaba dormir todas las noches ahí sin quejarse? Es cierto, no podía. Comenzaba a sentir culpabilidad, y odió eso. Se suponía que quien debía de sentirse de esa forma era él, no ella. Sango extendió la mano, buscando un cojín para cubirse el rostro, o tal vez asfixiarse. Lo que resultara más efectivo para remover ese sentimiento de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que tocó fue una tela gruesa y suave.

Miroku había olvidado su abrigo.

Lo atrajo hacia ella. Se suponía que él era el graaan sabio, y esta vez resultaba olvidadizo. Ahora temblaría en las calles y hasta se enfermaría. Genial, en ese estado ya no podría gritarle lo que quisiera. Ah, en el abrigo había un pelo rubio. Entonces, recordó que había olvidado a alguien.

—Kirara, ¿dónde estás? —comenzó a buscarla, y la encontró observando atentamente a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes—. ¿Qué haces? —Se acercó hacia ella y la acarició, mas pudo observar cómo la gata se erizó unos segundos, algo que nunca le había ocurrido con ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Siguió acariciándola suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero Kirara no dejaba de observar a la ciudad libre, hasta que un sonido las distrajo a ambas.

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse. De seguro Miroku ya se había percatado de que algo le faltaba.

Sango tomó el abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Inclusive estaba ensayando qué podría decirle. Pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando notó que el pomo seguía agitándose con brusquedad. Ese no era Miroku. Él se había llevado las llaves, ella lo había visto. Alguien quería entrar.

_«No es seguro»_

Retrocedió, dando pequeños pasos, al momento en que la puerta era golpeada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde ocultarse? Decidió respirar y tratar de no entrar en pánico. Fue hacia la cocina y tomó el cuchillo. Era sólo por si acaso. Deseaba no tener que usarlo. Armada, fue silenciosamente hacia la habitación. Ahí fue cuando escuchó cómo el intruso había logrado entrar. La sangre comenzó a correr más rápido. Estaba adentro, ¿ahora qué? La gata entre sus brazos se percató de su desesperación, entonces maulló.

—Silencio, Kirara —le reprendió por medio de susurros, pero se dio cuenta de que ella sólo quería señalarle el pequeño armario. Sango entró rápidamente, cubriéndose con toda la ropa que le fuera posible. Así no la verían.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Dónde estás? —una voz grave y enfurecida resonó en las paredes y dentro del cráneo de Sango. Por reflejo, comenzó a pasar superficialmente el dedo pulgar por el cuchillo. Siguió haciéndolo cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse con una gran fuerza que Sango pensó que podría haberse caído.

La respiración aumentó de ritmo, así como sus extrañas caricias a la hoja filosa. Pero dejó su extraño juego cuando la gata salió del escondite.

—¡Kirara, no! —le murmuró demasiado bajo, pero no le hizo caso.

—Ah, eres tú —por la pequeña abertura que había hecho Kirara, observó cómo las piernas del desconocido se doblaban para tomar a la gata. Sango tembló, pero por suerte no fue descubierta—. Ven aquí, _pequeña estúpida_.

_¿A quién le dices estúpida? ¡Es la gata más lista del mundo! _Fue lo que Sango hubiera querido gritarle, pero no lo hizo por dos razones. La primera, resultaba obvia. Y la segunda... la forma en que él había pronunciado esas palabras no fue despectiva. Era como cuando alguna persona querida, con una sonrisa, te suele decir que _eres una niña tonta_.

...

Ahora tenía otro molesto aparato que lo despertara. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había comprado otro si odiaba lo que esas cosas implicaban, como la pérdida de la paz. Sólo se levantó y lo dijo. Bien, conocía la razón. Si se hubiera quedado solamente un minuto más, no sabía lo que habría ocurrido. ¿Qué hubiera dicho o hecho ante esa mirada marrón?

Las dudas de Miroku se quedaron a un lado al llegar frente al apartamento y notar que la chapa había sido forzada.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, se encontró con un invasor. Parecía un mafioso de cine antiguo sentado en el sofá y acariciando a una incómoda Kirara. _Perdón, pequeña, pero a este ignorante extrañamente le gustan los gatos. _

—Inuyasha. No te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Claro que no lo había hecho. _Por eso _había destruido su antiguo celular (para que nadie lo encontrara). _Por eso _se había cambiado a este apartamento, dejando el otro (¡Para que _nadie _lo encontrara!). Y ahí estaba él. Jamás debió de decirle dónde se encontraba su otro escondite.

—Escapo de Kikyou —el muchacho se levantó, liberando a Kirara, quien pareció más que agradecida—. Ha estado de un humor insoportable desde que algo le pasó a una de sus empleadas. Me vio y cree que tuve algo que ver.

—Imagino que se lo negaste. —Siguió el juego de los _amigos casi normales_. Tenía que actuar amable, ser rápido y hacer que se fuera.

_Sango, ¿dónde estás?_

—Un millón de veces, pero ella no entiende. Y todo esto es por tu culpa —lo apuntó con su dedo, acusador, y frunció aún más el ceño—. Tú eres el que participó en esta mierda. Nunca debí de ayudarte.

—Hablas como si hubieras hecho mucho, Inuyasha. —Él sólo se había dedicado a informar si ellas estaban cerca del lugar planeado, eso era todo.

—Ver cómo trabajabas con ese enano es suficiente. Y se supone que yo soy el que ha caído más bajo. —El muchacho cruzó los brazos. Tal parecía que eso había resultado lo suficientemente sucio para él. Bien, pues ya tenía suficiente de su conciencia como para soportar otra, y de paso, mal hablada.

—Ya te expliqué mis razones, y puedes comprenderlas o no. Si eso es todo lo que me querías decir, puedes irte. —Le señaló la puerta, esperando que Inuyasha comprendiera que no lo quería ahí, no en ese momento.

—No es todo —Inuyasha adquirió un tono serio, uno demasiado raro en él, una perosona violenta e inmadura—. Quiero que me digas por qué te están buscando.

Los ojos dorados veían a los azules, lo cuales trataban de controlar sus emociones. Así que ya los estaban buscando.

Miroku estaba a punto de hablar, cuando ambos voltearon cuando escucharon el sonido de algo al caer. La pregunta del chico de cabello negro fue resuelta cuando observó a la muchacha en el piso. Al parecer, había tropezado con algo tirado. Inuyasha había hecho un desastre en la habitación. Inuyasha la miró, sin sorprenderse de que una mujer estuviera con él. Ya era la costumbre. Sin embargo, dejó su gesto de fastidio cuando ella levantó la cabeza, despejando su rostro del cabello castaño y enmarañado. Ahora sí estaba sorprendido.

_Sí, Inuyasha. Ella es Sango Kuwashima._

Una pequeña figura amarilla fue corriendo al lado de Sango, como deseando protegerla. _Bien hecho, pequeña._

—Oh, no, Miroku —su voz era de incredulidad—. Este es un nivel de depravación que no te conocía. _Bondage —¿Qué?—. _Y estupidez.

—Palabras del hijo obediente. Inuyasha, no estás en posición de reclamarme algo.

—He hecho algunas tonterías —Miroku puso una cara que hablaba por sí sola: _¿Algunas? No me hagas reir_—. Pero nada como _esto_.

—El ruso. —Sango por fin habló. No comprendía mucho de lo que estaban hablando y por eso había salido, temiendo que algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Sin embargo, tuvo que caer, arruinando su imagen mental en la que saldría con cuchillo en mano y le pediría respuestas al intruso.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha no entendía, tampoco Miroku. Lo que ella había dicho no parecía tener sentido. Tal vez se había golpeado demasiado fuerte.

—El del café —la muchacha seguía observando con detenimiento al chico asiático de aspecto extraño—. Traías audífonos y me ignoraste... —Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha parecieron comprender. Entonces, buscó la cara de su _"amigo"_, furioso.

—¡Estupendo, Miroku! ¿Qué cosa mejor que jugar a tus estupideces, con _ella_? ¡Mientras yo estoy pagando por tu culpa! —El desconocido fue subiendo el volumen de sus gritos a tal punto que Sango deseó cubrir sus orejas.

—Si los regaños de Kikyou son algo que no puedes manejar, entonces no te hubieras relacionado con ella. —Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la calma. Sango también aterrizó en la isla del entendimiento. Ese chico era algo con una _Kikyou_, muy probablemente la misma que era su jefa.

—¡No estoy hablando de ella! —Ahora el gritón estaba a la defensiva, pero sin perder su molestia—. Desde que huiste, ahora me están persiguiendo para que les diga dónde estás. Ahora yo también debo de actuar como un cobarde.

—Pero no les has dicho... —El rostro de Miroku se mostró preocupado, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera de la misma forma. Mientras tanto, el otro muchacho tenía un gesto de indignación.

—¡Claro que no! No soy un traidor. —Después de esas palabras, pareció mucho más tranquilo, los dos tenían ese aspecto.

—Entonces, hablemos.

...

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Miroku y el muchacho que parecía llamarse Inuyasha salieron a hablar. La habían ignorado, dejándole fuera de su conversación. ¡Eso era el colmo! Como si ella no tuviera nada que ver en eso, cuando en realidad podría ser considerada como el objetivo principal de la plática.

Por esa razón, Sango se había recargado en la puerta, tratando de escuchar. Sin embargo, justo cuando había deseado que Inuyasha continuara con sus gritos anteriores, se les ocurrió bajar la voz. Era eso, o se habían retirado. Ella se inclinó hacia la segunda opción cuando notó que las voces subían de volumen, como si se estuvieran acercando.

—Te dije que no era un traidor, pero si me doy cuenta de que aún no la sueltas, puedo reconsiderarlo. —Mencionó la voz del asiático de cabello blanquecino. Sango no había esperado esa preocupación para ella por parte de ese muchacho agresivo. Bueno, tampoco había esperado que él y Miroku fueran _amigos, _o algo parecido. Unos compañeros del crimen.

—Kikyou debe dar demasiado miedo estando molesta. —Ahora Miroku hablaba, recuperando su tono normal. Ya no sonaba tan rígido como hacía un momento.

—Y que lo digas —tras la frase, ambos se escucharon más relajados. Ella podría jurar que habían sonreido—. Pero, en serio, no es cosa mía y ni siquiera tuya, es sobre ella. ¿Qué planeas hacerle?

—No lo sé. —Respondió.

_Así que no sabes. ¿Qué cosas sabes y cuáles no?_

—¿Entonces qué haces con ella? —Inuyasha continuó—. No se ve del tipo de mujeres estúpidas con las que te relacionas. ¿Acaso está loca?

_Muchas gracias, se agradece._

—No digas eso. Sólo quiero mantenerla a salvo. —Miroku mencionó, sonando verdaderamente sincero.

—Mmm... creo que te entiendo. Pero se supone que ella tiene familia y una vida normal. No la arruines haciendo idioteces. —Le reprendió Inuyasha.

—Comienzo a preocuparme cuando tú te conviertes en el sabio de la relación.

—Puedo tener mis momentos —habló con un orgullo casi infantil—. Y no digas _relación_. Lo último que nos faltaba es que te volvieras homosexual.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. —Después de unas risas momentáneas, se escucharon unos pasos alejándose.

—Nos vemos. —Le dijo, y comenzó a irse.

—Bien. —Se dijeron adiós con su _despedida de hombres_.

—Ah, y cúrala —Inuyasha dijo más lejos, donde su voz se escuchaba distante—. Está sangrando.

Sango levantó su mano y observó su pulgar sangrante, herido por sus propias manos. La herida de cuchillo no era profunda, pero había mojado su mano de sangre. Era mucha como para no haberse percatado. Incluso había un pequeño camino con gotas de sangre en el mosaico. Su mente se había centrado en otros asuntos que no fueron su estado físico. Ahora debía limpiar el piso.

La muchacha castaña se arrodilló sobre el piso y comenzó a remover un camino de la esencia de su vida con la manga de su suéter. Era una de las ropas que le había regalado Miroku. Justo el día de hoy lo había estrenado. Sin embargo, esa tela rosa aún no se había convertido en algo importante para ella. No como aquél viejo suéter azul que, por alguna extraña razón, prefería sobre toda esa ropa nueva.

—Sango —Miroku le habló, después de abrir la puerta—, ¿olvidas que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

—Yo debía de escuchar. ¿Se te olvida que estaban hablando de mí? —Le dijo, aun limpiando su desastre.

—Niña mala, ¿es ese el suéter rosa que te acababa de regalar? —Miroku apareció a su lado—. Dame tu mano —ella obedeció. El muchacho hizo un sonido de dolor cuando observó la sangre que fluía—. ¿Con qué te hiciste esto?

—Con un cuchillo —Miroku le observó con el ceño fruncido—. Lo tomé cuando escuché que alguien quería entrar. Me corté con él cuando caí. —Mintió. Si le decía que ella misma había causado su herida, creería que era una loca suicida o parecido, en lugar de alguien que había combatido contra sus nervios.

—Ven —le tomó de la mano, conduciéndole a la cocina. Ahí debía de estar la bolsa de las vendas.

—Te estás manchando.

—No importa.

Después de que Miroku lavara la sangre de sus manos, comenzó a curarla. Tanta paciencia y atención recibida por parte de Miroku seguía confundiéndola. Él no tenía una verdadera razón para tratarla de esa forma. Y ella seguía causándole problemas.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó el muchacho sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Respondió con otra pregunta. Para ella, ésta era la verdaderamente importante.

—Nada. —Mencionó, después de terminar.

—¿Por qué? —Miroku se levantó de su silla y Sango se bajó de la mesa en donde él la había sentado.

—Sé que ya quieres irte, pero lo que nos dijo Inuyasha sólo nos prueba que aún no es seguro —el muchacho la miró directo a los ojos, disculpándose por medio de sus orbes azules—. Lo siento, tendrás que esperar. —Le mencionó, acomodando un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

—B-bien. —Volteó su rostro.

—¿Acaso estás roja, Sango? —Comenzó a sonreír.

—¡No! —lo negó, aunque era muy notorio que mentía—. Es sólo que es muy injusto. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. —Ahora le estaba regañando, ignorando que lo que decía podría ser malinterpretado.

—No, creo que estás equivocada. —Miroku se veía sorprendido.

—Claro que sí. Eres tan confuso.

—Así que te confundo.

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! —el muchacho volvió a sonreír, para su molestia. Sango gruñó—. Mira, ¿qué sentirías si alguien con tanta facilidad se te acercara así? —acortó su distancia—. ¡O que te tocara el cabello como si nada! —lo despeinó, riendo, pero entre el cabello negro y alborotado encontró una sonrisa.

Sin saber por qué, Miroku abrazó a Sango. Sus brazos la habían envuelto, capturándola. En ninguna de las dos mentes había comprensión, sólo eran acciones realizadas por el subconsciente.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Sango decidió por empujarlo.

—Me voy a dormir. No tengo hambre. —Mencionó, sin verle la cara. Ella sólo quería poner un punto con respecto al espacio personal, no que él tomara otro camino, jugando con ella.

—Sango... —utilizó su voz de _hombre mayor_, con la excepción de que esta vez estaba mezclada con arrepentimiento.

—Estoy cansada, mucho. —Y ella hablaba como una niña pequeña, avergonzada. Sólo quería alejarse de la persona que la confundía.

—Ve, entonces. —Casi lo susurró.

—_Oyasuminasai. _—Le deseó las buenas noches, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Sango. —Miroku le llamó, haciendo que ella volviera a asomar la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, sin saber qué era lo que le diría.

—Hablaste en japonés —sonrió de lado y la chica rodó los ojos, molesta consigo misma—. _Oyasumi_.

Sango volvió a entrar a la habitación, sólo que en esta ocasión no volvió a mostrar su rostro.

Miroku suspiró y pasó su mano entre el cabello. Entonces, sintió un sentimiento de dejà vú. Hacía una noche que él había hecho lo mismo. Casi veinticuatro horas y él no había podido controlarse.

_Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo_... Esas palabras debían ser suyas. Sango (incluso él) ignoraba completamente el control que ejercía sobre su persona. Pero no podía ceder. Eso sería demasiado egoísta por su parte. Como le había dicho Inuyasha, ella tenía una vida que él no podía arruinar.

_...Cede a la existencia dirigida por este corazón obscuro,  
Los profundos, profundos límites de la tierra._

_En la oscuridad del corazón está ese susurro,  
que se está desmoronando.  
_**—****Toshiyuki Morikawa, RAKUJITSU**

* * *

_Me lavo la boca (aunque serían las manos) Inu es un malhablado (-_-)... Estoy un poco apurada, así que trataré de escribir lo más importante: Dije que este sería un fic breve y lo sigue siendo, así que presten atención porque he colocado algunas "pistas" que servirán para capítulos posteriores o hasta algunas que revelan un poco el pasado de los personajes._

_Saludos para quienes leen (aunque no comentan XD) y, claro, a __**Yumipon**__, __**Artemisa Neko-chan**__ y __**SangoSarai**__. Sólo diré: Gracias por los alagos (cada que leo los reviews, me pongo colorada), gracias por preocuparse por mis actualizaciones (no dejaré este fic abandonado. Menos ahora que estoy a una semana de comenzar vacaciones), gracias por felicitarme por mis citas (He escuchado pocas de sus canciones, pero considero que__ The GazettE es una de las mejores bandas del j-rock)._

NOTAS:

_***Dadaísmo: **__corriente artística nihilista (que está en contra de todo) con pensamientos como: "El arte debe de estremecer, no debe ser planeado ni gustarle a todos". O, hasta: "La única verdad es el Dadá, pero no creas en el Dadá" (?)._

_*__**Bondage**__: Literalmente, esclavitud. Ya sabrán lo que Inu quería decir._

_*__**Y sobre la última cita... **__XD! La amé, porque __quien la canta es Naraku__. Sí, es su character song. Hasta hace unos días, no creía que los seiyuu de Sesshoumaru y Miroku cantaran, ¡que Kappei cantara! Así que acepto mi error. ¡Pero sigo diciendo que Inuyasha no tiene personalidad de artista!_

_Loops Magpe les recuerda: Las niñas buenas no dicen malas palabras ¡Pero sí las escriben si así es la actitud del personaje! Ah, y ¡que Kappei canta! ( . Jamás lo superaré)._


	8. De ida y de vuelta

Muchos le habían dicho que ya era muy grande. Pero él no se sentía de esa forma. Tenía once años, pero seguía siendo un niño tímido, callado y hasta algunas veces cobarde. Él no era el valiente en su familia, esa era su hermana mayor.

Sango siempre era la que se mostraba _osada_ ante las circunstancias. Era quien había preferido tomar clases de artes marciales y defensa personal en lugar de la gimnasia que le habían propuesto; la que exterminaba los insectos en casa, cuando lo que haría él sería tratar de buscarles un hogar; quien, cuando él era pequeño, se fijaba que no hubiera monstruos bajo la cama. Era ella, junto a su padre, los únicos que sabían el secreto del por qué estaban aquí.

Pero su hermana no estaba ahí. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, llevada por personas peligrosas y estúpidas. Sí, estúpidos, porque de seguro desconocían del potencial de Sango, de su inteligencia y sus habilidades físicas. Estaba seguro que ella encontraría la solución, sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Y él creyó que la ayuda que ellos, como la de sus amigas, había dado sus frutos cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de su padre. Era de madrugada cuando él regresó a ese departamento que era de Sango, pero no importaba, porque Kohaku estaba despierto. No podía dormir en la cama de su hermana. Se sentía como un intruso.

—Las han liberado —le dijo. Él quería saltar de alegría, pero el rostro serio de su progenitor se lo impidió.

—¿No los atraparon? —pensó que ese era el problema. Su pregunta fue contestada con un una negación. Bien, él lo entendía. Eso era algo que no sólo ocurría en esa isla, también en otros países. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba—. ¿Dónde está hermana?

Después de mencionar eso, él se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Muy pocas veces había visto a su padre _destrozado_, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

—Sango no estaba con ellas. Está desaparecida.

Kohaku no era valiente ni mucho menos un adulto, pero por ahora debía de actuar como uno, por el bien de esa diminuta familia. Después, cuando Sango estuviera de regreso, podría pedirle que revisara por última vez la existencia de alguna criatura malvada en su cuarto y en toda la casa. Que la oscuridad ya no estaba sobre ellos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: De ida y de regreso**

_Desde la distancia, él me observa con una mirada penetrante.  
Mi corazón fue atraído por el inquieto lobo adulto._

_Está bien, puedes morderme con esos colmillos, yo entiendo.  
Puedo parecer diferente, pero en realidad soy igual que tú._

—**KOKIA, OTONA NO OOKAMI**

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, y despertó.

Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de tomar lo primero que tuviera en la mano y arrojárselo al intruso. Pero se dio cuenta de que reconocía a la silueta masculina que estaba entrando, tratando de ser silencioso.

—¿Qué ocurre, Miroku? —mencionó, mientras se levantaba, revelando el hecho que estaba despierta. Aún desconocía qué quería Miroku en esa habitación.

—Sólo voy al baño. Duerme —le dijo, aunque pareció más como un susurro.

Tranquila, y tal vez un poco avergonzada, Sango se recostó en la cama, cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a tararear en una voz baja. Era maleducado y un tanto incómodo el saber lo que hacía Miroku en su propio baño.

_Claro, Sango. Sonrójate y muestra lo poco madura que eres. _Se reprendió mentalmente al notar que su cara estaba un poco caliente.

Sí, Sango podría decir que tenía una madurez un tanto superior a las personas de su edad, que sabía actuar frente a situaciones complicadas —prueba de ello era que se mantenía en tranquilidad en esta extraña condición. Era eso, o una locura recién descubierta. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era una niña en otros aspectos.

—Linda voz —Miroku la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre fijaciones que sólo el difunto Freud podría analizar. O ni siquiera él—. No me dijiste que también eras cantante, Sango.

Miroku parecía burlarse de la escena. Ella creyó que si observara a una chica cercana a los dieciocho años, oculta bajo las sábanas, tarareando y cubriendo sus oídos como una niña pequeña y temerosa, también le parecería un poco gracioso. No, tal vez algo patético si supiera que esa persona era ella.

—¿Sonrojada, pequeña Sango? —seguía con su sonrisa que podía brillar aún en medio de la oscuridad.

—Cállate, Miroku. —Le respondió, molesta. El muchacho volvió a sonreír, para después comenzar salir—. Espera —le llamó, levantándose de golpe. Pero cuando notó que Miroku la observaba, no supo por qué lo había hecho—. No tienes por qué dormir en la sala.

_¿Qué dije? _La boca había traicionado al cerebro.

_¿Qué dijo? _Miroku tampoco se esperaba eso.

—¿Ah, no? —Retiró la sorpresa de su rostro, para sustituirla por un gesto dramático—. Entonces quieres que duerma en el baño. Eres muy malvada, Sango. Muy malvada —De repente parecía muy indignado.

—No decía eso. Pero si quieres seguir ahí, arruinando tu espalda, hazlo. Buenas noches. —Sango se volvió a cubrir, pero ahora lo hizo de una forma que mostraba su enojo, como por Miroku, como por ella misma que no moderaba sus palabras.

—Un momento —habló con seriedad, de repente—. Puede que esté equivocado, pero… ¿Me estás proponiendo que compartamos cama? —Entonces, en verdad no lo había entendido.

Sango cubrió aún más su rostro. No fuera que Miroku pudiera percatarse de su sonrojo. Tal vez era tan notorio que incluso traspasaba las mantas.

—No lo digas de esa forma —Le regañó, tratando de sonar calmada.

—¿De qué forma? —Miroku también parecía tratar de hacer pasar a esa conversación como algo serio. Pero le resultaba un tanto difícil al estarle hablando a un bulto de tela.

—De la forma _Miroku_ —Le respondió una voz amortiguada por las sábanas.

—Ignoraba que un adjetivo tuviera mi nombre.

—Sí. Su sinónimo se llama perversión.

Después de que Miroku aprendiera un nuevo concepto sobre su palabra homóloga, volvieron a quedar en silencio. Sango había logrado cambiar de tema para no tener que enfrentarse a lo que recientemente había dicho. Lista. Pero él no quería quedarse de esa forma ahora que ella rebelara algo tan _interesante. _Sin embargo, Sango no parecía querer tocar el tema de nuevo. Bien. Entonces a él le tocaría tener esa responsabilidad.

—Ya que lo dijiste de esa forma tan gentil… —Repentinamente, Sango sintió cómo un lado del colchón se sumía un poco. Estaba cediendo por el peso de Miroku.

_¡Diablos, diablos! ¡Lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo! _Su mente parecía impactada. Pero a ese punto ella debería de haberse dado cuenta de que a veces ese hombre gustaba de hacer lo inesperado. O lo que la avergonzara, claro.

Sango decidió quedarse inmóvil, dándole su espacio. Por suerte, estaban de espaldas y Miroku no hablaba. Tal vez, si ocurría el milagro de que el muchacho se quedara mudo temporalmente, podría intentar dormir imaginando que estaba sola, en su antigua cama de cobertor rosado. Su cama. Su apartamento. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía estar ahí. Sólo eran pedazos de palabras que estaban perdiendo sus sensaciones.

—Ese es mi suéter —Mencionó de repente. Bien. El milagro no se había cumplido.

—Tú me lo prestaste —Le contestó de esa forma, simplemente. Sabía a lo que se refería, de la misma forma en que ella confiaba que Miroku ya debía de haber entendido su desagrado por las cosas que no se había ganado con sus propias manos. Además, para ella, al estar desgastado eso le hacía estar más _suave._

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —continuó hablando. Sango suspiró mentalmente (si eso era posible). De todas formas no esperaba poder dormir estando de ese modo.

—No lo digas de esa forma —repitió su frase anterior.

—¿De la forma Miroku? —Aun susurrando, parecía como si su voz estuviera feliz al mostrar que había entendido el concepto que ella había inventado.

—No. Con lástima —le dijo, aun sabiendo que eso borraría la sonrisa de Miroku. Pero era algo que debía de poner sobre la mesa—. Odio que sientan lástima de mí. No deben de hacerlo. Yo soy fuerte.

—Comprendo —como lo había esperado. Él se había despedido momentáneamente de su alegría tonta—. Pero no era lástima. Se trata de preocupación.

Siempre que decía que se preocupaba por ella, sonaba sincero. También ya lo había probado varias veces —el vendaje que ahora tocaba, incómoda, era un ejemplo claro. No obstante, aún desconocía el por qué. Si sólo supiera la respuesta, ¿se sentiría menos confundida?

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —se llenó del valor necesario para preguntarlo. Agradecía otra vez que la posición en la que se encontrara no permitiera que ella observara sus ojos azules. Si los estuviera viendo, no sería capaz de decirle algo porque sabía que él ya estaba analizando dentro de ella.

—No lo sé —mencionó. Su respuesta había parecido más una exhalación que una frase exacta.

—No lo sabes. Pensé que eras listo.

—Mi cabeza tiene conocimientos que no suelen servir de mucho, te lo había dicho —ahí iban de nuevo sobre el complejo de Miroku con respecto a su desagrado a los halagos sobre su inteligencia.

_«Sé que hay personas más inteligentes que yo en este mundo. Además, sólo tener conocimientos no ayuda mucho en un mundo como éste» _Él había dicho. Y Sango sabía que había algo más profundo. Posiblemente, con algo que le hirió.

—Si algún día lo sabes, ¿me lo dirás? —trató de enmendar sus palabras.

—Serás la primera en saberlo —le dijo, más tranquilo.

Sango sintió una pequeña chispa de regocijo en su interior. Más tarde, después de disfrutar de unos segundos de ese sentimiento, se volvió a reprender. Era obvio, si no, ¿a quién más le diría? ¿A Kirara?

_Bueno. Tal vez a Inuyasha._

Miroku se mantuvo en silencio, así que ella también lo hizo. No quería que palabras dichas por alguno de los dos arruinaran lo poco de tranquilidad que había conseguido.

…

En esa habitación no había ventanas, pero Miroku habría jurado que sintió la luz de la mañana desparramarse sobre sus párpados, obligándolo a despertar. Era eso y un leve picor en su pecho. Sango aún no había despertado y agradeció eso con todas sus fuerzas.

Porque a Miroku, mientras dormía, se le ocurrió voltearse y abrazar la espalda de Sango.

Honestamente, él desconocía cómo había llegado a hacer algo así. Nunca, en toda su carrera como _amante de diosas, _se le había ocurrido hacer una cosa parecida. Abrazar a alguien era mostrar tus debilidades y confiárselas a otra persona. Y en ese momento, mientras tenía una mezcla bizarra de sueños y pesadillas, había puesto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sango y posó la cabeza en su hombro.

Ahora, de seguro como castigo divino, no se le ocurría cómo salir de ese apuro sin despertarla.

Miroku guardó la calma y analizó atentamente _el problema _para buscar información, y posteriormente una solución. Pero se quedó embelesado por la visión que tenía en frente. Estando tan de cerca, podía observar las largas pestañas castañas de Sango, que parecían ser de un tono más oscuro que el resto de su cabello. También se percató de un pequeño lunar, similar a una luna, que tenía en medio del cuello y el hombro, y la fina línea del inicio del pecho que parecía moverse al momento en que respiraba. Además, distinguió un hueco entre esos labios rosados. Eso le pareció lo más encantador.

—Mmm… —Sango comenzó a moverse.

Después de casi infartarse, Miroku aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacer el agarre y levantarse con una velocidad sobre humana. Posteriormente, tomó las primeras ropas que encontró en el closet y fue de puntitas hacia la puerta. Cuando había logrado abrirla sin algún chirrido, le dio un último vistazo a la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y eso explicaba la luz que lo había despertado —al genio que creó ese conjunto de apartamentos se le había ocurrido colocar una ventana ahí. Justamente, esa misma ventana por donde Kirara acababa de entrar.

La criatura nocturna fingió que no había visto a Miroku y fue hasta la cama, recostándose al lado de Sango. Ni siquiera ella con sus ronroneos la había sacado de su sueño.

Fue aproximadamente una hora después cuando Sango salió de la habitación, despeinada, con el suéter de la discordia y preguntándose cómo había adquirido una marca roja en el cuello.

Al menos no se había percatado del _abrazo pecador_, como había decidido llamarlo Miroku.

—Hola —fue la primera palabra que le dedicó Sango ese martes, faltando sólo un día para que se cumpliera una semana desde el _incidente_.

El transcurso de la mañana fue silenciosa. El silencio no solía desagradarle a Miroku, pero esta era una circunstancia diferente. Con tanta tranquilidad su mente parecía vagar con libertad propia, hurgando en su memoria como un cajón secreto que guardaba el recuerdo de un lunar con forma peculiar y dos labios separados ligeramente. Su desconcentración era tan evidente, hasta el punto en que varias ocasiones Sango le preguntara qué le pasaba.

_Mea culpa, Sango. Solamente mía._

Fue por esa razón que se le ocurrió sacar ese aparato del mal y deshumanizante e intentar distraerse como los _mortales_. Sin embargo, ninguna aplicación le terminó llamando la atención. Hasta que llegó al radio, claro. Eso traería un poco de sonido.

—¿Pero qué fue eso? —logró que Sango sonriera cuando Miroku puso el celular cerca de su oído para comprobar si en verdad servía y éste sintonizó una ruidosa canción, causándole un pequeño grito, una posible sordera y su segundo infarto potencial del día.

—Sí, Sango, ríete de mí. Pero cuando estés en mi situación ten la seguridad de que yo no haré lo mismo —le regañó, pero ni siquiera así pudo borrar la sonrisa de la muchacha.

—¿Y qué querrías demostrar con eso?

—Que soy mejor persona que tú —mencionó, sonando dramático. Aunque, claro, él no se creía nada de eso.

—¿Por qué encendiste la radio? —le preguntó, curiosa. Un fragmento de la Sango frágil que presenció hacía poco.

—¿Te molesta? —le dijo, subiendo sus cejas, tratando de sonar altanero. Como si la música mariachi que sonaba en el fondo fuera en realidad alguna canción arrogante de hip hop o parecido.

—No sabes cómo utilizarlo, ¿verdad? —Sango le observó, perspicaz.

—Estás en lo correcto —él eligió decir la verdad.

—Dámelo —Miroku estuvo más que feliz de alejarse del aparato deshumanizante y se lo pasó a Sango, quien como toda adolescente, parecía saber adaptarse a esas cosas. Después de unas pulsaciones aquí y otras allá, la chica pudo sintonizar la estación de Rémini.

_Estupendo. Esto no me da buena espina._

—Listo —ella parecía complacida al escuchar una canción tranquila cantada por una mujer de voz prestigiosa. Después de que ésta terminara, continuaron más melodías.

Eso logró tranquilizar un poco a Miroku —el hecho de que _sólo hubiera música_—, incluso diría que se sentía divertido cuando notó el gesto de Sango al escuchar una canción un tanto más movida que las otras. No era el hecho de que el intérprete se las arreglara para cantar tanto en japonés como en español, sino porque la letra era un poco subida de tono, pero con analogías.

"_¿__Digamos que ese "sol" eres tú y ese "meteorito" soy yo, y así te sentirás mejor?" Oh, hombre, qué ingenioso. _Calificó una de las líneas de la canción.

—Deja de sonreír de esa forma —volvió a ser regañado por Sango.

—De la forma Miroku.

—De esa misma forma —le contestó, con una mirada extremadamente seria, que fue rota por una risa—. Qué letra tan… _curiosa_.

—Así es —estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero ese buen humor se terminó cuando el señor _"quítate la ropa"_ y _"no tengo más ganas de pensar lo que es el amor"_ terminó su canción, dándole paso a las noticias.

Miroku sentía el impulso de correr por el celular y arrojarlo al piso, haciéndolo trizas. Pero Sango se había percatado de su rostro, el cual tenía un gesto extraño. Así que tomó el móvil y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—_Como la mayoría debe de conocer, este día, a las primeras horas de la madrugada…_ —comenzó la explicación de un hombre.

—Sango, no creo que… —ya su voz sonaba demasiado desesperada, como para saber que su intento para parecer calmado había fracasado.

—Silencio —le calló, sabiendo muy bien que él ocultaba algo. Miroku pasó la mano entre su cabello y tomó su decisión.

—Apaga eso. Yo te lo diré. No quiero que lo sepas de otra forma. —Sango le obedeció.

—Ahora, dime. —La muchacha le miró ¿Por qué es que los momentos tranquilos con Sango siempre eran tan cortos? Pareciera que alguien arriba (o abajo) no deseaba estar de su parte.

—Hoy las liberaron —eligió evitar rodeos y ser franco—. A todas.

Sango lo observaba de forma… él no siquiera podía ponerle un calificativo. Podía ser aliviada, confundida y hasta defraudada por haberle ocultado algo tan serio, pero nada de eso podía describir completamente el rostro de Sango.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —la muchacha también fue directa.

—No lo sé —fue su maldita, débil e injustificada respuesta. Sango también parecía irritada por esas palabras.

—¡Al carajo tu _no lo sé_!—No. Se equivocó, no estaba irritada, estaba colérica—. ¿Sabes lo desesperante que se siente que la persona que tiene control total de tu vida se la pase diciendo que no sabe nada? ¿Qué tipo de garantía de sobrevivencia me das? ¡Estúpidos e imbéciles!

—¿Quiénes? —Miroku no entendía el por qué incluía a más de una persona en sus insultos. Se suponía que él, sólo él, debía de ser el protagonista de estos.

_Maravilloso momento para sentirte celoso._

—¡Tú y yo! —le gritó, como si fuera realmente obvio—. Tú por… bueno, resulta obvio. Y yo por confiar en ti —calló un momento, como para recuperar aire o pensar sus siguientes palabras. En seguida continuó—. ¿Sabes qué? No te diré nada. Después de todo, pareciera que no me escuchas.

Y Sango le dio la espalda, entrando a la habitación.

Ahora Miroku no podía estar más furioso consigo mismo. Incluso Kirara, quien apareció alertada por los gritos, parecía mirarlo con desaprobación. Sango había confiado en él y, ¿cómo le había pagado? Defraudándole. ¿Y por qué? Por ese maldito sentimiento que había entrado a su piel al momento en que su celular vibró con la noticia. Esa sensación que advertía que una pérdida se aproximaba.

—Claro, estúpido —se insultó en voz baja—. Has vivido solo muy bien todo este tiempo, y ahora se te da por ser un maldito egoísta.

_Tú no mereces más._

…

Miroku estaba seguro de que Sango tardaría en salir y un evento como hacía algunos días volvería a ocurrir. Casi se estaba preparando para eso, sentado en el piso y observando hacia la habitación. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la muchacha abrió la puerta. Él ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Después de todo, Sango sólo había abierto la puerta para dejar entrar a la gata que hacía buen rato estaba rasguñando la madera, incitándola a dejarla a entrar.

Después de sostener a Kirara en sus brazos, Sango no pudo evitar ver hacia él. Estaba demasiado cerca como para simplemente ignorarlo. Entonces, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina. La chica tomó un vaso, le llenó de agua y se sentó en la única silla que había, atrayendo sus piernas hacia ella. La gata subió a la mesa y bebió el agua. Sango solamente la observó y no la observó al mismo tiempo. Era como si en realidad estuviera viendo otra cosa que no estaba ahí.

Miroku no podía seguir contemplando eso. Así que se dio cuenta: Para él, Sango ya no disfrutaba de sus _extrañas vacaciones_. Seguramente se había arrepentido de comprar el boleto. Él no podía culparla. Las cosas pasaban por algo.

Se levantó del piso y también fue hacia la cocina. Tomó otro vaso con agua y lo colocó en la mesa. Esta vez, se aseguraría de que éste fuera para Sango y no para Kirara. Su pequeña mascota tendría todos los que quisiera cuando volvieran a ser sólo dos.

—Bebe —parecía más una orden que un ofrecimiento, pero de igual forma Sango obedeció. Sólo fue un pequeño trago, pero sus labios ya no estaban secos. _Sus labios_. Por el momento, no quería pensar en eso. Ya le resultaba demasiado difícil.

—Actué de forma inmadura y te grité —Sango habló repentinamente—. No es como si no te lo merecieras, pero me deje llevar.

—No. Estabas en lo correcto —dijo Miroku, un tanto desconcertado por el hecho de que ella se estuviera disculpando por una falta inexistente—. Yo actué de forma egoísta.

—¿Entonces? —La pregunta que hizo la muchacha quedó flotando en el aire. Ella le estaba preguntando, casi rogando, sobre lo que iba a suceder.

Por primera vez desde hacía seis días, no, desde unos meses en aquel verano, él tenía una respuesta. Miroku no sabía si era la correcta, pero trató de pensar que lo era.

Así que simplemente lo dijo, mirando hacia otro lado donde no estuviera ella con sus pestañas oscuras y labios rosados: —Te voy a dejar libre.

Sango no pudo digerir la frase de inmediato. Por un momento, creyó que lo había imaginado. Después, que otra persona lo había dicho. Unos segundos más y supo que era verdad. Que las palabras habían salido de esa boca.

En esas últimas horas en las que permaneció encerrada en la habitación, Sango se la pasó tratando de analizar qué era lo que Miroku quería decir en realidad. Qué era lo que ella quería en este nuevo presente. Se había hecho tantas preguntas y creyó, siendo un tanto ilusa, que había encontrado las respuestas. Sentada en el piso y observando la puerta de madera —de la misma forma que Miroku. Pero ahora, lo que él había dicho… Ella se sintió feliz. Al menos eso quiso hacerse creer. El pecho de Sango se sintió pesado, casi no podía respirar.

—Bien —Le contestó, observando a la chica que se reflejaba en el vaso con agua. Que debía de sonreír, pero que, en lugar de eso, estaba mordiendo su labio y tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. Eso era lo que ambos queríamos.

_Alguien gritó cuando oyeron su aullido, llamando a sus aliados con una voz solitaria  
que permanece, diciendo "Soy diferente pero no puedo vivir solo"  
Quédate a mi lado..._

...

En esos pocos días, ellas habían aprendido más sobre las personas de Cathar.

Antes sabían que, casi por obligación, las personas de aquí debían de actuar de una forma egoísta y no preocuparse por las cosas que le sucedieran al prójimo. Si rompían esa norma, seguramente saldrían perjudicados por eventos que ni siquiera les pertenecían. Eso era cierto. Pero de repente se vieron extrañadas por la existencia de algunas personas que en verdad parecían preocupadas. En ese momento, ellas no sabían si era porque aún temían que Cathar fuera vista por otros países como un escondite de personas no deseadas —que era lo que en verdad eran—, o porque en verdad se sentían conectados con el caso. Fuera como fuera, había personas que querían ayudar.

Kagome estaba impactada, Rin se encontraba más que feliz. Pero esas emociones fueron efímeras porque, cuando apareció esa noticia, la ayuda se redujo considerablemente.

Entonces, sí, era la primera cosa.

Ellas aprendieron que era muy difícil que las personas cambiaran.

—Rin. —Una voz grave sonó detrás de sus espaldas. Ya era muy tarde y aún seguían en la calle.

—Sesshoumaru-sama —La más pequeña nombró a aquél quien le había llamado—. Kagome, yo... —la muchacha parecía disculparse con sus grandes ojos. Higurashi no podía reprocharle algo. Mucho menos con la mirada gélida que le estaba dedicando Sesshoumaru.

Él siempre había sido indiferente hacia su amistad con Rin, pero ahora… parecía no tolerar su presencia. Y no era porque pensara que estaba arrastrando a su protegida en una tarea sin sentido —él nunca se metía en la vida de Rin. Esto era diferente, como si esos ojos dorados pudieran observar detrás de ella —presente, futuro y pasado— y no le gustara lo que viera.

_Así que lo sabes. _

—Ve, no te preocupes —le dijo a Rin, intentando que su sonrisa se viera sincera. Ella devolvió su gesto con una sonrisa amplia.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana, Kagome —Comenzó a despedirse.

—Sí, mañana —le mencionó, aun cuando no sabía qué tanto de eso podría ser verdadero. Ya no dependía de ellas dos.

Rin se fue con Sesshoumaru y ella se quedó sola. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, aprendiéndose. Ella no estaba sola. Tal vez aquellas personas egoístas ya se habrían ido, ignorando a propósito que aún existía una chica desaparecida, pero todavía había gente detrás de ella que actuaba mejor que todos ellos. Sin embargo, no sabía qué era lo que en verdad querían.

Kagome siguió con su trabajo, mientras que la gente pasaba y algunos se iban. Otros pocos se quedaban.

Tal vez sólo una persona.

Recordó que una vez, no sabía con exactitud cuándo o dónde, alguien le había dicho que las estaciones eran especiales, que también inspiraban. Las personas las vivían y las relacionaban con eventos y sentimientos. La primavera era para el renacimiento. En el verano, la gente se enamoraba. La sátira era para el otoño —aunque no recordaba qué diablos era la sátira. Y, en el invierno, había tragedias.

Miró hacia el cielo, oscurecido y de un negro azulado, repleto de nubes delgadas que obstruían la luna. Notó el vaho salir la boca de los transeúntes y de la propia. De la misma forma que se percató de que su cuerpo temblaba, tanto por el clima, como por sus pensamientos.

El invierno estaba aproximándose.

…_Cada día es completamente absurdo. El único que puede acabar con esto soy yo  
Sé eso, pero no puedo evitar esta sensación._

_No deja de llover, en este amplio, vacío y patético mundo, llueve, llueve  
tralalala… vamos a bailar un vals sin fin…_

—**KOKIA, USAGHI**

* * *

_Una entrada algo pequeña, pero después de que hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, sintiera un temblor (¡Me habían asegurado que vivir en el centro te exentaba de esos asuntos!), además de sentirme mareada, me percaté de muchas cosas, como que debía actualizar. _

_Damas y caballeros (pero más las damas), ya faltan pocos capítulos para que este fanfic finalice (tres entregas, sin contar el epílogo), así que las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente (bueno, no pueden, __deben__. Mi propósito de escritora es que mis historias no sean predecibles). _

_Como siempre, __**Yumipon**__ (Creo que mi historia está influyendo en ti negativamente. Primero es el descanso) y __**Artemisa Neko-chan**__ (No hay algo secreto en el hecho de que hablara japonés. Digamos que Miroku se regocija de que Sango parezca distraída) han donado energía para esa criatura avara y perezosa que algunos llaman Musa (para mí, criatura demoníaca). Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir. Aunque, claro, gracias también a los que leen. _

_NOTA: La canción descrita es una del cantante que tanto ama mi hermana: Yuu Shirota (U) de nombre "FTL". Y la primera… ¿El mariachi loco? XD!_

_Sin más qué decir, se despide Loops Magpe. Tracatracatraca tracá tracá. _


	9. Calidez antes del invierno

Las promesas eran un gran peso. Sólo pocas personas se atrevían a tomar tal responsabilidad, y era mucho menos la cantidad de aquéllos que sí la cumplían. Entonces, ¿qué podía decir de sí mismo si sabía muy bien qué era tener ese tipo de compromiso?

_Te protegeré._ Fue el juramento que más había dicho. Esa promesa generalmente era la que menos cumplía —y que los resultados siempre terminaban dañándolo. Por eso, al darse cuenta de su falla, el mismo se prometía que jamás volvería a decir lo mismo. Ese era el segundo juramento que más rompía.

Parecía que su debilidad eran los ojos de color marrón —si era así, tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. Además, esos ojos le habían hablado más que esos labios que siempre parecían duros. Una fingida línea de indiferencia. Todo su exterior era duro, pero el interior era frágil. Él se dio cuenta. Por eso volvió a decirlo.

_Te protegeré._

¿Qué podría decir de sí mismo?

—Estúpido —Al menos eso era lo que él mismo creía. Que era un completo idiota por ser tan fácil de engañar. No. Engañar no era la palabra adecuada. Él era tan… ¿inocente? Mucho menos. Sólo era un imbécil.

Y, ahora, había hecho otra promesa, una muy pesada que era capaz de hacerlo temblar. Pero a él también le habían prometido algo y no lo había cumplido. Él le había dicho lo que ocurriría.

Ahí estaba él: excusándose y cediendo ante su debilidad.

Era peor de lo que creía.

—No he cumplido muchas cosas —se disculpó con alguien que no estaba—. Debía cumplir al menos una.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Tibieza antes del invierno**

_Sé lo que quieras, noche negra, roja aurora;_

_No hay una fibra en mi todo mi cuerpo palpitante_

_Que no exclame: ¡Oh mi querido Belcebú, te adoro!_

—**Charles Baudelaire, EL POSESO**

* * *

Los ronroneos de Kirara le decían que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Sin embargo, ella no podía decir lo mismo de sí misma. Llevaba horas sin poder cerrar los ojos. Se sentía nerviosa. Había caminado un rato alrededor de la habitación, hasta que el mareo y la visión de su mochila en un rincón le hicieron detenerse. Ver algo familiar la calmó un poco, así que la tomó y fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Sango dio un vistazo hacia los peculiares pins y pasó su mano sobre ellos, deseando que estos le transmitieran iluminación en su mente. Nada de eso ocurrió. Entonces prosiguió a abrirla. Ahí estaban sus libros, su carnet de estudiante, su saco y, en una esquina como si planeara esconderse, se encontraba su celular.

—Te había olvidado —lo tomó entre las manos y lo acarició, como si fuera un ser viviente—. Perdona.

Lo encendió, dándole más luz a la habitación. Después de unos segundos, se encontró con su fondo de pantalla: una fotografía movida donde sólo se observaba una parte de su rostro, la mitad de la cara de Kagome y la frente y cejas levantadas de Rin. A pesar de no ser una imagen digna de un premio, reflejaba un día divertido. Sango pudo seguir admirándola, pero el celular comenzó a vibrar. A pesar de su escasa señal, estaba recibiendo mensajes, muchos.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Sango decidió leerlos. Al menos tendría una idea de lo que había sucedido del otro lado.

_«Sango, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado?» _Era el mensaje más antiguo, enviado por Kagome hacía una semana, en el momento donde debía de estar en clases.

—Estaba en un lugar horrible. No hubiera querido que estuvieras ahí —le respondió, recordando cómo se sintió en ese instante.

_«¡Sango-sama!» _Es era de Rin. Ella era la única que solía decirle de esa forma _«Por favor, dinos que estás bien. Otras chicas también faltaron. ¡Por favor, que sea un contagio de gripe!»_

—Yo también lo hubiera deseado, _Rin-chan_ —contestó, con melancolía.

_«¡Sango! ¡Contesta! ¡Soy Kagome y necesito saber que estás bien!» _Un mensaje cercano al mediodía del viernes anterior.

_«Sango-sama, nos hemos enterado. Algo les ha pasado a esas chicas. Cuando lo escuchamos, Kagome se puso histérica. Nunca la había visto así. Le gritó al chico que lo estaba diciendo. Yo también quería gritarle, pero en lugar de eso quise llorar. Queremos verte, así que iremos a tu apartamento. Recíbenos con una sonrisa»_

_«¡No estás! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te ibas de Cathar, que tu secreto te había alcanzado, así que tenías que huir?» _Otras palabras de Kagome _«Miento. Sé que no es eso. Desearía que lo fuera porque al menos estarías bien. No. Debes estar bien»_

—Lo estoy. Al menos estoy viva. No todas tuvimos esa suerte —susurró, recordando distantemente la imagen de aquella muchacha castaña y de mejillas con pecas. Miroku se había encargado de que siguiera respirando, aunque ahora era aceleradamente.

La castaña continuó leyendo. Entonces, le sorprendió ver un mensaje por parte de Kikyou, uno demasiado grande.

_«Kuwashima, tus amigas vinieron a verme. Están preocupadas, y me han puesto nerviosa. Tú estabas cerca de donde ocurrieron las cosas. No puedo evitar sentir una sensación de culpa. Si no te hubiera dicho que te fueras… Además, él… Olvídalo. Debo solucionar las cosas»_

—No es tu culpa, Kikyou. Tampoco es de Inuyasha. Sé que sería lo más correcto culpar a ese niño, Hakudoshi, y ese hombre que se la pasaba sonriendo. Pero si lo hago, también tendré que culpar a otras personas… a alguien que ya no puedo.

Los mensajes que continuaban eran de su padre y su hermano, similares a los anteriores: mostrando preocupación.

_«Hermana» _No quiso leer el de su padre, porque sabía que podrían comenzar a fluir las lágrimas, así que decidió conocer las palabras de su hermano menor _«No estoy llorando o temblando como siempre. Estoy siendo fuerte. Pero no es sólo por ti, es por padre. Él aún no ha recordado cuán hábil e inteligente eres. Estoy seguro de que pronto estarás aquí»_

—Kohaku —sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—. Gracias. Pero a veces también necesito ayuda.

_«Sango, te salvaremos» _Era el más reciente.

La muchacha, aún más cansada mentalmente, apagó el celular y lo guardó dentro de la mochila. Tenía poca batería y no quería desaprovecharla. Podría ocuparla después. Quizá cuando fuera liberada y necesitara decirles que se encontraba bien.

_Cuando fuera libre. _

Sango sintió la garganta seca, así que decidió salir por agua.

Después de lograr abrir la puerta sin algún rechinido bastante notorio, se encontró frente a la pequeña sala y caminó hacia la aún más pequeña cocina. Necesitaba refrescarse un poco. Dio unos pocos pasos y se topó con un muchacho tendido sobre un incómodo sofá. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, hacía que su piel se viera más clara y adquiriera un tono azulado, al igual que su cabello negro, el cual se encontraba libre de su típica coleta. Tenía un aire mágico.

La muchacha debía dejar de verlo y seguir con lo que planeaba, para regresar a la habitación. Eso sería lo más correcto. Sin embargo, Sango no podía hacerlo. Si esa sería unas de las pocas veces que vería a Miroku, al menos debía de aprovecharlo, beber lo que pudiera del que había pasado de ser su secuestrador a su salvador, después otra vez un secuestrador y luego, a algo parecido a una amistad —quería creerlo. Sus pestañas negras y pequeñas, pero curvadas. La peculiar forma de su rostro y pómulos. La nariz asiática. Una diminuta y blanca cicatriz oculta bajo los labios. Sombras y luces. Ese era Miroku.

Pero el objeto de estudio pareció estar consciente de la investigación. Los párpados se movieron y los ojos azules fueron revelados.

—Sango, no me acoses —le dijo tranquilamente, mientras Sango saltaba por la impresión.

—¡Estás despierto! —gritó, aún con el corazón deseando salir de su pecho.

—No puedo dormir —se levantó del sofá, sentándose. De esta forma, Sango pudo ver el cabello libre de Miroku. Era muy fino, pero faltaba muy poco para que le llegara a los hombros—. Y, como veo, no soy el único.

—Tenía… tengo sed —balbuceó. Estaba avergonzada de que Miroku se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando, aún más de que ella siguiera viéndolo, notando lo distinto que se veía sin su coleta. Se sentía _diferente._

—Pues ve —le señaló la cocina, mientras se estiraba y sobaba la espalda.

Sango tomo un vaso, lo rellenó de agua y, al poco tiempo, el recipiente estaba otra vez vacío. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba: algo que refrescara un poco su mente difusa.

—Tienes el cabello suelto —le dijo mientras caminaba de regreso, intentando parecer despreocupada. Era un comentario que debía sonar natural.

—Ah, sí —le respondió, pero con un genuino sentimiento de despreocupación—. Generalmente lo desato cuando voy a dormir. Y cuando me baño, claro.

—Oh. Es extraño —Sango le mencionó, continuando lentamente con su camino.

—¿Extraño bueno o extraño malo? —él preguntó de inmediato, haciendo que ella se detuviera y lo volteara a ver, con un rostro confundido.

—No creo que la palabra _extraño _pueda tener un lado bueno —fue su respuesta. Y estaba a punto de continuar caminando, pero Miroku siguió hablando.

—Claro que sí —el muchacho pasó un dedo por su barbilla, mostrando su supuesto análisis profundo a plena madrugada—. Además, en la actualidad se ha hecho una palabra popular, junto con _raro. _Ahora se ve de un modo positivo porque es la nueva forma de decir _original _—terminó con un asentimiento de cabeza_. _A pesar de que había una distancia demasiado corta entre la sala y la habitación, Sango creyó que le sería imposible llegar a su destino si Miroku continuaba conversando. Suspiró y decidió unirse al debate.

—Eso no significa que lo sea —Sango se sentó en el sillón, después de todo, no tenía sueño—. En un principio, _raro _era tomado como un adjetivo despectivo hacia las personas que tenían actitudes fuera de lo que otros catalogaban como normales. Pero luego esas personas decidieron no sentirse mal por eso y tomarlo como símbolo de orgullo.

—¿Ves? Entonces es bueno —le interrumpió.

—No de todo —retomó la palabra y siguió con su relato—. Todo cambió cuando aquellos que decían raro en un principio vieron que esas personas se sentían muy bien consigo mismas, que de repente quisieron ser llamados así —después, Sango puso un gesto de fastidio—. Por eso ahora es tan normal encontrar en internet cosas como _"No me juzgues si soy rara" _o que se esté convirtiendo en una moda eso de ser _geek_ u _otaku_.

—Lo cual parece molestarte —mencionó Miroku, percatándose del rostro de desagrado de Sango.

—No me gusta que las cosas se vuelvan populares. Siento que eso las hace perder su verdadera esencia para convertirse en una triste moda.

—Has llegado a un punto muy importante —el muchacho pareció estar de acuerdo, y ella asintió con la cabeza—. En cuanto a lo de la palabra _extraño, _supongo que es cuestión de opiniones.

—Bien —después se quedaron en silencio. Sus voces habían sido relevadas por los ruidos del exterior.

De repente, Sango se sintió nerviosa por culpa de unos ojos azules que parecían esperar que siguiera hablando. Ella también había esperado más palabras y razonamientos no aptos para esas horas de la madrugada, o incluso para personas de su edad. Aunque para individuos como ellos, quienes eran de esa _forma, _¿podría considerárseles dentro de la categoría de _extraños_? Genial, así que el análisis había salido a la luz demasiado pronto.

Entonces, Miroku bostezó.

La castaña le observó en todo el proceso: ojos cerrados, algunas lagrimillas fugitivas, la boca abierta y las mejillas pareciendo más amplias, haciéndolo ver por unos segundos como un niño. Tal vez por eso ella respondió a su gesto y dio un bostezo. Cuando terminó y tuvo los ojos abiertos de nuevo, se encontró con un Miroku repitiendo su acción.

—El gesto más contagioso, después de todo —dijo Miroku, con una ceja levantada. Ambos sonrieron. Después, el preguntó: —Así que… ¿ya te irás a dormir?

—Sigo sin tener sueño —Orfeo continuaba sin aparecer.

_¿Dónde estás perezoso? ¿Asuntos con tu padre Hypnos? ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? _

—Estoy igual —Miroku observó su celular, el cual tenía despreocupadamente tirado en el piso. Otra acción que comprobaba su desapego hacia esos aparatos—. Faltan unos minutos para las cinco. Me rindo. Al menos intenta dormir un poco.

—No, es inútil —negó, moviendo la mano con cansancio—. Orfeo no está de mi lado.

—Mmm… Sango, es Morfeo. Orfeo es el de la lira y la Eurídice que desvanece —la corrigió. Eso explicaba varias cosas. Le había rezado al sujeto equivocado.

—Cierto. No comprendo cómo pude olvidarlo —ella pareció por un momento sorprendida.

—Eso es porque seguramente estás cansada —le miró, seriamente, como reprendiéndola. Hacía un buen rato que no parecía estar regañándola.

_Un momento, fue hace dos días. _Se recordó. La percepción del tiempo en ese lugar era diferente.

—Sí, tal vez —en esta ocasión ella no se molestó por eso. Algo le decía que se merecía el regaño. Después de todo, la historia de Orfeo había sido una de las primeras que había conocido sobre la mitología griega, del mismo modo que era una de las que más le gustaban. Un hombre que va hacia el inframundo para recuperar a su esposa recién muerta y que, gracias a su talento tocando la ira, consigue emocionar a Hades y éste le permite irse con Eurídice. Pero él miró hacia atrás, mientras regresaban, aun cuando estaba prohibido. Entonces, ella se desvanecía.

No era el hecho de que el relato fuera parecido a la historia, también trágica, de _Izanami_ e _Izanagi_ —los dioses creadores de su país natal— la razón de que le hubiera agradado. Tampoco sus momentos de romance y donde pareciera del tipo _final-feliz_, sino todo lo contrario. Eso era lo que tanto le había gustado a Sango: la muestra de que no todo lo que deseamos va a ocurrir, que a pesar de cuánto luchemos algunas veces no lo lograremos. Era un pedazo de la realidad.

—Intenta descansar, Sango —le dijo Miroku, mientras se volvía a estirar. Esta vez de una forma en la que pudo observar una parte de su abdomen. Él la descubrió observando su piel expuesta—. ¡Oh, qué inmoral soy! ¡Has visto mi ombligo! —se cubrió, como una damisela tímida. Bien. Al menos él tenía un buen humor a esas horas. Ella, por su parte era un ogro, pero por el momento se estaba controlando bien.

—Sí, ya no eres puro —mencionó indiferente, tratando de acomodarse en el sillón demasiado pequeño, haciéndose un ovillo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó al notar el rostro confuso de Miroku.

—Pensé que ibas a la habitación —el chico pareció sorprendido de pronto.

—Tengo pereza —le dijo, sin más. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos, sin la capacidad de permanecer haciendo alguna de las dos acciones por más de unos segundos.

—Eres un mal ejemplo para mí —Miroku mencionó, al levantarse por fin de su incómodo lugar.

—Exacto. Soy una malvada. La próxima vez no sólo mostrarás el ombligo, sino también los tobillos —después acompañó su frase con otro bostezo.

—Sango, qué indecente —Miroku hizo una buena imitación de una persona escandalizada. Por un momento, Sango vio en él la encarnación de alguna monja o hasta una mujer victoriana, de esas que creían que la palabra _piernas _era obscena.

La muchacha estaba a punto de decirle que todo era por su culpa, por haberse influenciado demasiado por él. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo se encontró siendo levantada en los brazos de Miroku, quien la estaba llevando hacia su _mágico_ sofá. Después de unos cuantos pasos, el hombre la coloco sobre la dura superficie.

—Intenta dormir —le dijo, casi en susurro. La mente de Sango parecía estar en blanco. En lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos azules que la miraban fijamente—. Te ves cansada —Miroku pasó unos de sus dedos sobre los párpados inferiores de la muchacha, en el lugar donde seguro debían de estar unas bolsas oscuras. Ella tembló. Aun así, siguió sin hablar y los dedos de Miroku continuaron sobre la piel, sobre las mejillas. La mirada seria ante la nerviosa.

_¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Sango?_ Una voz dentro de ella le habló, casi gritando. El cuerpo de la muchacha recuperó su movilidad en una descarga. Después lo empujó. Pero Kuwashima no retiró las manos sobre el pecho de Miroku. El azul que parecía un poco dolido, enredó su mente. Ella bajó la vista, buscando claridad.

—Déjame dormir —le susurró, manteniendo su rostro abajo. No quería que la observara. Podría ver a través de ella, dentro de su ser, y no pretendía que eso ocurriera.

—Ok. No te seguiré molestando —el cuerpo de Miroku se retiró. El sonido de sus pasos fue bajando de intensidad. La puerta de la habitación rechinó al abrirse y al cerrarse. Ahora ella estaba sola.

La muchacha miró hacia el techo, con su cansado cerrar y abrir de ojos. Sin pensar, sólo observando las cuarteaduras y el avance de unas nuevas telarañas desde que ella había limpiado las anteriores. Así continuó, incluso cuando la pequeña ventana comenzaba a mostrar un sol deseoso de cubrir un exterior con libertad.

Sango sintió como si ella fuera Orfeo, y como él, tuviera prohibido el observar. No debía hacerlo, pero sabía que lo haría. Después de eso, era seguro que había perdido algo.

…

Oscuro.

Aún era pronto, eso diría todo el mundo. Sin embargo, sentía que era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya nada.

Temblaba.

Agitaba su cabeza.

Y comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

Deseaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía.

Oscuro, pero las sombras comenzaban a iluminarse. Así que fue hacia los lugares donde aún fueran desconocidos por el sol. Pero no podría huir para siempre. La luz siempre lograba alcanzar a las personas y conseguir que vieran quiénes eran y en qué se habían convertido.

…

La toalla fue colocada sobre sus hombros. Aunque fue por inercia, no porque quería hacerlo. Aun después de una ducha larga, sentía que necesitaba del agua fría para limpiar su mente revoltosa. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma. Hace mucho que no se sentía en verdad confundido. La mayoría de veces estaba en calma, debía estarlo. Pero esto… Miroku miró en el espejo y esta vez no quiso hacer sus sonrisas tontas y guiños fastidiosos. Ahora se había incapacitado en la habilidad de mentirle a su reflejo.

Caminó hacia la sala. Hacían unos minutos desde que el sol había salido, así que era momento de ponerse en movimiento. Era mejor que mantenerse inmóvil y dejar que los pensamientos se movieran por voluntad propia. No le costó caminar mucho para encontrarse con la causa de su desconcierto: tendida sobre el sofá, con las rodillas dobladas y el largo cabello castaño desparramado en el piso. Su rostro siendo cubierto por su antebrazo.

—Estoy despierta —le dijo Sango, asustándolo un poco. Estaba a un segundo de ponerse en puntillas y comenzar a moderar su ruido—. Estoy despierta. No tienes por qué irte.

—¿Dormiste algo? —Preguntó, pero en las medias lunas bajo los ojos marrones de Sango se encontraba la respuesta.

—Ni un poco —se sentó, moviendo su cuello de derecha a izquierda—. No sé cómo puedes soportar dormir en eso.

—Costumbre, creo. Aunque también ayuda un baño —mencionó Miroku, mientras señalaba la toalla que estaba siendo salpicada por su cabello mojado. Su _extraño _cabello suelto.

—Entonces lo haré —Sango se movió de su lugar, para dirigirse a la habitación.

Él no debía de haberlo notado, pero lo hizo: En toda su pequeña conversación ella no lo había visto a los ojos.

Después de que Sango saliera de la habitación —con un mejor aspecto y un poco más despierta—, Miroku continuó haciendo más observaciones que no debía de hacer, que en alguna otra persona no se hubiera molestado a notar.

Sango había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, aun cuando en los días que llevaban juntos ella lo trajera suelto o atado levemente.

Al desayunar, ella no solía comer mucho —al menos desde que estaban juntos—, pero esa mañana fue demasiado. Según ella, no tenía apetito. Miroku sólo frunció los labios. No podía regañarla siempre. Sango pronto sería una adulta.

Pero la pronto adulta estaba olvidando eso, y varias veces se la pasó acariciando y mimando a Kirara. En otra ocasión, la gata hubiera aprovechado el momento, pero tal parecía que ella también había notado las diferencias.

Además, ella ya no vestía el viejo suéter azul.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sango? —le preguntó, acercándose a la chica que se encontraba salpicando a Kirara con el agua donde anteriormente había lavado los platos. Ya que el análisis no había revelado nada, debía de emplear el método antiguo.

Kuwashima lo miró detalladamente, pero sin posar su vista en sus ojos. Parecía como si ella no hubiera entendido la pregunta o no quisiera responderla, sin embargo, decidió hablar.

—¿En verdad ya es seguro salir? —Respondió con una pregunta, con una mirada preocupada—. ¿No has hablado con Inuyasha? —Volvió a interrogarle, mientras se balanceaba en sus dos piernas y la luz del medio día se filtraba entre la pequeña ventana.

—No contesta —respondió, tratando de dejar de lado la vista de los interrogantes ojos color marrón que parecían esconder algo más—. Tal vez tuvo que deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera localizarlo. No hay gran seguridad, pero no vamos a esperar a que nos encuentren —eso debía ser suficiente, sin embargo, se tentó a continuar—. Pero sé que eso no es todo lo que te preocupa.

Otra vez Sango se mantuvo en silencio, analizando lo que diría y mirando del piso al techo, como buscando inspiración divina o la iluminación de Buda. Parecía estar rebanándose la cabeza que Miroku deseó no haberle preguntado. Pero como anteriormente, habló. No obstante, esta vez sus ojos fueron directamente a los suyos.

—Yo aún… —mencionó con dificultad. Cerró los ojos, para volverlos a abrir—. Aún no quiero irme.

_¿Qué?_

Miroku no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. No era verdad. Sí. Debía ser una alucinación o un sueño. De seguro había logrado dormir y ahora se encontrara soñando. Ahora estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

_¿Por qué cuando…? ¿Por qué? _Recordó de repente. No quería recordar, como tampoco quería sentirlo de nuevo. Debía de acabar con eso de inmediato.

Así que, sin decir nada, él se acercó aún más. A esa distancia notaba cómo el pecho de Sango subía y bajaba con rapidez. Después, pasó su mano en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella se limitó a soltar un leve gritito cuando notó que su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, acariciando.

Él la _tocó_.

Ella lo abofeteó.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le gritó, manteniendo la mano alzada, los ojos impactados y el rostro sonrojado. Miroku simplemente subió el rostro, mostrando su mejilla enrojecida. Su mirada era tranquila. Ya sabía lo que pasaría. Él quería que fuera de esa forma, si no…

—¿Ves? No soy bueno —dijo—. No deberías quedarte con alguien como yo.

—Pero eso no... —ella se negaba a verlo. Entonces tendría que intentarlo de nuevo.

Y otra vez Miroku volvió a tocarla, y Sango golpeó su mejilla con fuerza.

—Sango, podría seguir el tiempo que fuera, pero mi mejilla no —mencionó, permaneciendo serio aún con la piel adquiriendo un tono más rojo. Pero ella no hacía caso. Parecía como si… se estuviera dando cuenta. No. No debía de hacerlo.

—Eres un… —comenzó, con el ceño fruncido.

_Sí, Sango. Moléstate. Ódiame. Olvídate de que alguna vez existí. Por favor._

—¡Un completo mentiroso! —terminó su frase con un grito. Él saltó por el impacto. Hizo lo mismo cuando notó que Sango se había inclinado hacia él.

Sango lo besaba.

Tenía los ojos abiertos. Él sabía que eso era de mala educación, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca pensó que podría sentir a Sango de esa forma. Sus labios era suaves y sólo se quedaron ahí, sobre los suyos, temblando. Era un _beso de princesa, _de eso que jamás había recibido. Se sintió como una eternidad en la que ninguno se retiraba, así que decidió ser quien se moviera. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido triste y apretó aún más los ojos.

—Hey, Sango... —le habló, incitándola a que lo mirara. Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza, negando—. Sango. No deberías estar haciendo eso. Yo jamás seré Roku —esa era la realidad. Ese sólo había sido otro personaje más. No era él y jamás lo sería.

La castaña pareció molesta de repente, así que mostró sus ojos recientemente bañados con coraje.

—¡Yo no quiero a Roku! —exclamó, furiosa. Después, al parecer cuando escuchó su propia voz, volvió a bajar el volumen. Otra vez era la frágil (y bipolar) princesa Sango—. Yo quiero a Miroku.

_No. No debes decirlo. No te muestres ante mí con esas mejillas sonrosadas y tu respiración alterada. _

—Me estás haciendo esto muy difícil —pasó su mano entre el cabello negro, notoriamente cansado.

—¿Difícil? —otra vez un cambio de actitud, ahora pasando a un enfado más moderado—. Tú eres quien parece estar muy tranquilo.

—Oh, Sango. En verdad ignoras el poder que ejerces —Miroku le dijo. Sango lo observó, sin entender lo que trataba de decir—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

—El día en que te inscribiste —mencionó. Un día que parecía tan lejano.

—Ahora, en todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos seguramente has notado que siempre parezco muy seguro, que casi nunca titubeo —comenzó con su explicación. Ella asintió, sin pensar que él estuviera tratando de alabarse. Las cosas eran demasiado serias como para jugar—. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué crees que dejaría caer esos papeles?

Sango no tenía una respuesta concreta. Miroku pareció notarlo y él mismo respondió: —Estaba nervioso. No, esa no es la palabra exacta. Debería decir que estaba _deslumbrado. _Te noté de inmediato. La manera en que peinabas tu cabello, sacudías tu ropa y jugabas con tus dedos... Parecías, no sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo lo sentí.

—Yo no soy así —Sango no pensaba que ella pudiera entrar en esa explicación. Se sentía avergonzada y sobreestimada.

—Lo eres, pero no te das cuenta. Eso también es parte de tu encanto —continuó con sus halagos que ella seguía sin creer—. Los días en que estuve en Aurum tuve que suprimirme de ir a comprobar cómo estaba la chica que parecía brillar. Algunas veces no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Te vi en los pasillos, riendo con tus amigas, incluso cuando derrumbaste a uno de esos niños ricos en el encuentro de artes marciales —sonrió de repente. Era una sonrisa nostálgica—. Aún recuerdo su cara.

—Creo que ese día me pasé —Sí, aunque el que se estaba pasando era él—. Pero no comprendo qué quieres decir con todas esas palabras. ¿Qué ganas con decirlas?

—¿Qué obtenías al besarme? —Excelente. Ahora ella era la que se suponía debía sentirse culpable. De repente, Sango pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Sólo quería hacerlo antes de irme —le dijo, considerablemente menos nerviosa que antes. Pero, aun así, había titubeado.

—No debiste hacerlo —le regañó—. Quizá tú puedas irte y ya, pero yo no puedo. Es demasiado. Eres lo que alguien una vez me dijo que debía ser, pero no pude. No me dejaron —inhaló bruscamente y exhaló de la misma forma, como si con el aire liberado se fueran sus penas—. Es la primera vez que no sé qué demonios me pasa. Es más que una atracción sexual. Es más que eso. ¡Diablos! Me estás matando.

Increíble. Miroku parecía en verdad avergonzado, casi tanto como ella.

—¿Y crees que estoy en un paraíso? —Sango no permitiría que él pareciera la víctima. Este era un asunto de igualdades—. No eres la persona que esperé que me gustaría —terminó, con lo que parecía un extraño puchero. Aunque volteó el rostro para que no pudiera observarla.

—Dijiste que te gusto —entonces, el muchacho había recuperado su sonrisa y actitud burlona. Tal vez, también un poco más de confianza. O tal vez era una táctica para tratar de olvidar esto y seguir adelante. Algo que simplemente sería imposible.

—¡Sí! ¿Y qué? No beso a las personas que no me gustan —respondió a la defensiva. Debía culpar a alguien por la extraña situación en la que se encontraban—. Y ahora te he besado. ¡¿Ves lo que provocas?! —comenzó tranquila para luego perder los nervios. Mientras tanto, Miroku seguía sonriendo—. No sé nada de ti… y eres un pervertido.

—¿Yo? —intentó parecer indignado ante tal acusación.

—Ni intentes negarlo. Además, cuando estaba limpiando encontré… _eso _—Sango se sonrojó y él palideció.

—Ah —dijo, mostrando que había comprendido—. ¿Me creerías si te digo que eran globos para las fiestas venideras?

—Ni un poco.

—Claro. Eres lista.

Después del comentario, Sango caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá de Miroku y cubrirse el rostro con las palmas de sus manos. Se veía cansada. Ambos lo estaban.

—No quiero que me digas cosas que no se van a cumplir —dijo, su voz siendo amortiguada entre sus dedos—. No mientas porque me daré cuenta. Soy lista —ella descubrió su rostro, mostrando un gesto confundido y triste al mismo tiempo. Miroku fue inmediatamente a su lado, sentándose de cuclillas en el piso, en frente de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sango? —La miró seriamente, pero con preocupación—. Dilo.

—No importa —negó con la cabeza, meciendo su largo cabello—. Lo que quiero no se va a cumplir. A veces creo que, si tan sólo lo digo, eso va a ser de mala suerte. Sin importar todo, Orfeo terminó viendo hacia atrás, ¿verdad?

—Sango —Miroku la nombró como si se tratara de una triste plegaria. Después la abrazó. Sango no lo empujó, sólo se aferró más a él. No querían separarse, pero ellos estaban al tanto de que ese era un deseo imposible.

—Perdón, debes de estar incómodo —Sango le dijo, minutos después. Cuando recordó en la posición que se encontraba Miroku.

—No importa. Sólo se me durmieron un poco las piernas —Miroku se levantó, para sentarse al lado de la muchacha que ahora abrazaba sus piernas.

—Esto es muy loco —fue lo que dijo, después de suspirar.

—Loco —Sango no parecía muy convencida por el adjetivo.

—¿Demente? ¿Maniático? ¿Original? ¿Extraño? —enlistó los calificativos que se le vinieron a la mente. Todos fueron recibidos por la frente arrugada de Sango. El rostro del muchacho pareció iluminarse un instante—. ¿Miroku?

—Sí. Miroku —él había logrado que Sango volviera a sonreír.

—¿Ese es tu nombre verdadero? —preguntó.

—Te lo dije —respondió, al momento en que se recargaba en el sofá, mirando el techo—. Es bueno tener un poco de misterio.

—No me lo dirás.

—Nop —dijo con tranquilidad. Belcebú, Pancho. No sabría si él se llamaba así, o no.

—Entonces dime al menos tu edad —con tal petición, Miroku volteó a observarla.

—También es un secreto —su respuesta pareció estar bañada en regocijo.

—¿Tienes más de dieciocho? —ya que no saldría de su boca, mejor comenzó a adivinar.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Veinte, estoy casi segura —dio su mejor oferta.

—Cerca, cerca —y tal parecía que se había equivocado.

—Me estoy asustando —Sango abrió los ojos, como impactada, y lo señaló teatralmente con su dedo—. Eres un pedófilo —Al menos las cosas se habían aligerado un poco como para bromear un poco.

—No digas eso. Pronto vas a tener la mayoría de edad, y mis años no cuentan porque no los aparento.

—Maldito traga años, vampiro.

—Sí, sí. Pero aun así te gusto, ¿no? —volvió a atraerla hacia ella. Esta vez terminaron recostados en el sillón, con tal talento que pudieron permanecer de esa forma sin que alguno de los dos callera.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —murmuró, apenada al encontrarse tan cerca de Miroku y observándola de esa forma. Ante un Miroku vulnerable que no conocía.

—Sólo hoy —sus ojos azules parecían suplicar—. Mañana no te lo volveré a pedir. Lo prometo.

Mañana. Tal vez no habría tal cosa, al menos no juntos.

—Bien —ella lo sabía—. Sí. Lo hago —Miroku no sonrió, sólo se recostó en el hombro de la muchacha y cerró los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo. Quería desconectarse de la realidad.

Si esto no era lo que ellos pensaban que se trataba, que no era esa bendita palabra… Sango conocía el término exacto, pero no quería decirlo o si quiera pensar en él. Era demasiado frío y científico como para que esas tres palabras fueran la causa. Pero en los últimos días ella se había equivocado en muchas ocasiones, que ya no sabía si era bueno creer en su sentido común.

…

Había logrado dormir un poco. Lo supo al notar el cambio de las luces y las sombras en ese diminuto apartamento. Cuando Sango abrió los ojos, se encontró con Miroku quien estaba haciendo algo de ruido. Parecía estar guardando cosas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó, cuando él salió de la habitación con una mochila. El corazón de Sango estaba acelerando su pulso. ¿Acaso había adelantado las cosas con sus actos impulsivos?

—Nos vamos —le dijo, tratando de medir su reacción.

—¿Ambos? —ella preguntó. ¿Era tonto el tener un poco de esperanza?

—No te dejaré sola —fue la respuesta—. Ahora, prepara tus cosas.

Sango no esperó a que él le dijera de nuevo su petición. Caminó rápidamente, no, casi corrió en busca de su mochila. Un minuto después, apareció de nuevo en la sala con su pequeña, pero repleta _maleta_ atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

—¿Ya? —le preguntó Miroku, extrañado por el corto tiempo que le tomó empacar sus cosas. Ella asintió. No había necesidad de muchas cosas.

—Sólo lo más importante —respondió. Después, la mochila se abrió y de ella surgió Kirara. Miroku sonrió. No estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos el dejarla. El muchacho —aparentemente no tan joven— se acercó hacia ella y, aun sonriendo, posó sus labios sobre la boca de Sango. Esta vez no hubo temblores, y también fue _diferente_.

—Hay que irnos —mencionó, al restablecer su espacio personal. Sango movió la cabeza, sintiendo su cara con una temperatura más alta de lo normal.

Miroku sacó sus llaves y ella observó por última vez el lugar. Sería difícil olvidarse y desprenderse de él, pero no había otra opción. Ese era el ritmo de las personas: debían seguir hacia adelante. Y justo cuando el hombre de cabello negro y pasado misterioso había colocado la llave en la ranura, la había girado y estaba a punto de abrirla, algo los hizo temblar a ambos.

Sango y Miroku se miraron de inmediato.

Había demasiado ruido —automóviles, personas, pisadas. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

…_Es como el cristal, ¿no? Un mundo débil y de corta duración_

_Tú, quien eres pura y blanca, corre,_

_Un poco más lejos, sin mirar atrás y déjame atrás ahora._

—**exist†trace****, WRATH**

* * *

_Y otra cita de Charles Baudelaire, aun cuando muy pocos de sus trabajos son de mi agrado. Y otra cita de __exist†trace__ pues porque estas chicas son lo máximo…_

_Ya era hora de un poco de romance (uno de mis puntos débiles), pero espero haber hecho un trabajo decente. Aunque, claro, siempre con el drama. Agradecimientos a Yumipon, Artemisa Neko-chan y SangoSarait, por animar a esta zombie en la que me he convertido (después de sólo dos días de clases, soy una vergüenza TToTT). Son sus mensajes que me dan un golpe en la cabeza, recordándome que debo de escribir. Bueno… pues es todo porque tengo que dormir, que diga, prestar atención en clase. Saludos y despedidas. _

_Loops Magpe, cerebros __yum yum__..._


End file.
